Où le monde bascule
by Abeille
Summary: Pour Walter, il est plus facile d'ignorer ses sentiments que d'y faire face, pourtant à cet instant où le monde bascule, où son monde bascule il aurait préféré y avoir fait face bien plus tôt. Attention SPOILERS SAISON 2 !
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à la CBS, à Nick Santora et à Walter O'brien, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour ne pas les abîmer mais j'ai pas vraiment réussi. Seule l'histoire est de moi. L'univers appartient tout entier à la série Scorpion.

 **Première fanfiction sur ce fandom qui n'est malheureusement pas encore très riche, mais ne désespérons pas :)**

 **Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à commenter ! Ça fait toujours plaisir ! ;)**

 **Où le monde bascule.**

L'affaire avait été particulièrement forte en émotions, ce qui avait été d'autant plus dur avec l'absence de Paige. Enfin non elle avait été présente … par oreillette depuis le garage, mais Walter devait reconnaître que ce n'était pas pareil.

D'habitude c'était Sylvester qui restait au bureau et qui gérait le partage d'informations, mais la situation avait exigé qu'il soit présent pour utiliser sa superbe mémoire visuelle. De plus, ça avait arrangé leur super-nanny qui devait absolument aller récupérer Ralph à 17h après sa sortie scolaire.

Au final, ils avaient terminés suffisamment tôt pour aller tous ensemble le chercher. Cabe conduisait le SUV avec souplesse, mais pas assez vite au goût du génie. Il avait fini par apprécier ses moments de fin de journée passées avec Ralph et Paige comme si … comme s'ils étaient en famille. Il laissa échapper un léger soupir de déception. Ils n'étaient pas ce _genre_ de famille. C'était Drew le père de Ralph, pas lui.

Malheureusement pour Walter, Toby avait entendu son malheureux soupir et se mit à l'asticoter :

\- Et alors, ton coeur soupire après notre bien-aimée nanny ? glissa le psychiatre chapeauté depuis le siège arrière, son regard quittant enfin le visage fin d'Happy qui promettait à Sylvester de lui apprendre à utiliser les nouvelles fonctionnalités qu'elle avait installée sur son drôle.

\- Toby, ferme-là, grinça des dents Walter.

\- Autant d'agressivité aurait tendance à me prouver que j'ai raison… sourit son interlocuteur.

À cet instant l'agent Gallo gara la voiture à son emplacement habituel à dix mètres du garage alors qu'il restait une place libre à coté du bâtiment et incita tout le monde à sortir :

\- Terminus ! Tout le monde descend.

Walter en profita pour se dégager de la voiture et de la présence irritante de Toby. Irritante parce qu'il avait raison et qu'il n'avait pas envie de le reconnaître. Les portes de la voiture claquèrent suivies d'une brusque détonation alors que le garage disparaissait sous les flammes sous l'explosion.

Scorpion se figea devant la violence qui se déchaînait sous ses yeux, lorsqu'un cri de bête sauvage retentit. Cabe Gallo eut à peine le temps de retenir Walter en l'emprisonnant par une solide poigne de bras.

\- PAIGGGGGGGGGGGGGGE ! hurlait le jeune homme, tentant vainement de se dégager de la prise de son aîné qui avait bien des difficultés à le retenir.

Walter avait été le premier à prendre conscience que Paige les attendait au garage …

Happy se mordit la lèvre, tendant son regard vers Toby qui essayait de s'approcher de leur patron. Elle avisa Sylvester qui pleurait doucement, manifestement incapable de savoir ce qu'il devait faire. La jeune femme le prit par le bras dans un geste de réconfort, ne sachant elle-même quoi faire face à sa propre douleur. Paige l'avait beaucoup aidée à s'ouvrir aux autres, tout comme le reste de l'équipe.

Le plus dur restait de voir la détresse de Walter. Chacun d'entre eux savait à quel point il était attaché à la mère de Ralph. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour le savoir, tout le monde pouvait voir les étincelles qui s'allumaient dans les yeux de leur patron chaque fois qu'il s'occupait de Ralph ou qu'il passait du temps en tête à tête avec Paige.

Le jeune homme avait enfin cessé ses cris et de se débattre pour se recroqueviller par terre sanglotant comme un enfant avant de jeter ses poings contre le sol, sortant toute sa frustration dans ce geste de violence. Comme si la douleur physique allait pouvoir apaiser la douleur qui irradiait dans tout son être.

Gallo sortit son téléphone de sa poche et la tendit à Happy pour qu'elle prévienne les autorités et une ambulance. Toby avait déjà sorti de sa besace de quoi soigner les poings de son ami qui se mit à vomir de la bile et à trembler violemment. Le médecin lui prit le poignet pour observer ses blessures, arrachant une violente grimace de la part de son ami.

\- Merde ! Il s'est cassé les poignets, jura Toby. Et il est en train faire une crise d'angoisse. Je vais devoir lui injecter un calmant. Cabe, peux-tu maintenir son bras, il tremble trop.

L'agent cala Walter contre son torse de manière à pouvoir immobiliser le bras droit du fondateur de Scorpion. Aussitôt le psychiatre injecta le calmant qui mit fin aux tremblement et plongea Walter dans une torpeur cotonneuse.

Des sirènes hurlantes approchèrent alors du garage : celles des pompiers, de la police et de l'ambulance qui arrivait fort à propos. Des crissements de pneus se firent entendre alors que le bruit des sirènes devenait insoutenable.

C'est alors qu'ils l'entendirent … cette voix qu'ils pensaient ne plus jamais entendre …

\- Walter ? Happy ? Toby ? Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Paige qui sortait de sa voiture coincée entre deux voitures de police. Ralph, reste près de moi, ordonna-t-elle en prenant sa petite main dans la sienne.

Chaque membre de Scorpion la regarda complètement sonné, incapable de lui répondre, tandis que Walter finissait de sombrer dans l'inconscience, ignorant l'arrivée de celle qu'il aimait.

À suivre …

Voilà, J'espère que ça vous a plu. Vous êtes libres de commenter ou pas. Cela dit, ça me ferait plaisir.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à la CBS, à Nick Santora et à Walter O'brien, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour ne pas les abîmer mais j'ai pas vraiment réussi. Seule l'histoire est de moi. L'univers appartient tout entier à la série Scorpion.

 **Première fanfiction sur ce fandom qui n'est malheureusement pas encore très riche, mais ne désespérons pas :)**

 **Merci à Deb et Elyseb pour leur gentil commentaire.**

 **Remarque : je ne peux pas répondre aux reviews non signées en vu du règlement de fanfiction mais le coeur y est.**

 **Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à commenter ! Ça fait toujours plaisir ! ;)**

 **Où le monde bascule.**

L'ahurissement de l'équipe n'avait pas duré. Ralph avait eu un mouvement de recul, se blottissent contre sa mère en voyant Walter être posé sur le brancard par les infirmiers, arrivées en même temps que Paige.

Cette dernière avait pris Ralph dans ses bras pour le réconforter tandis qu'elle fronçait les sourcils, clairement inquiète et interrogative. Toby secoua la tête, indiquant que ce n'était pas une bonne idée d'en parler devant l'enfant.

Sylvester prit soudainement la parole :

\- Je vais l'accompagner, en tant que beau-frère, je passerais le barrage familial.

Paige lui sourit doucement, appréciant l'effort de leur calculatrice humaine. Il en faisait beaucoup étant donné sa répugnance aux bactéries et au sang. Une ambulance était loin d'être un des lieux favoris de Sly.

Cable annonça que le mieux était de suivre l'ambulance afin de pouvoir soutenir au mieux leur génie préféré. Happy proposa à Paige de l'accompagner laissant Gallo et Toby prendre les devants.

-0-0-0-

La jeune maman conduisait nerveusement tandis qu'Happy restait silencieuse dans l'habitacle ne sachant quoi répondre aux interrogations de Ralph.

\- Pourquoi le garage brûlait ?

Un regard furtif vers Paige ne l'aida pas à savoir si elle devait répondre ou pas. La maman avait des idées assez arrêtées sur ce qui était approprié ou pas à dire en présence de l 'enfant et la jeune mécano n'avait jamais réussi à comprendre où se trouvaient les limites. Foutu problème qu'être un génie.

\- Happy, pourquoi Walter va à l'hôpital ?

La génie eut juste le temps de voir les mains de Paige se crisper sur le volant avant d'entendre sa voix.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? sans détail glauque, demanda alors Paige, manifestement trop anxieuse pour attendre les explications et se rendant compte que son fils avait autant besoin qu'elle de savoir.

\- On est arrivé au garage, Cabe s'est garé, on est sorti et le garage a explosé résuma succinctement la chinoise, puis hésitant, elle marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de reprendre, On croyait que tu nous y attendais.

\- Le professeur de Ralph a fait une réaction allergique violente pendant leur excursion. J'ai dû aller le chercher en urgence. Comme la mission avait été finie, je me suis dit que ça ne posait pas de problème, j'ai laissé un mot et je suis partie, expliqua machinalement Paige.

-Walter a été blessé par l'explosion alors ? fit le petit garçon.

-Non, enfin oui, répondit gauchement Happy, rechignant à dire explicitement qu'il s'était intentionnellement blessé.

-Happy ? pressa Paige.

\- L'explosion ne nous a pas atteint, Ralph, mais Walter pensait que que tu étais à l'intérieur, alors il a essayé … d'aller t'aider.

\- C'était pour sauver maman alors, sourit Ralph.

La mécano ne le contredit pas tandis que Paige serrait les lèvres, se rendant compte que jamais l'agent Gallo n'aurait laissé Walter rentrer dans le garage en feu. Il s'était donc blessé en se débattant … ou pire. Par sa faute ! Non elle n'avait pas fait exploser cet entrepôt, mais si elle avait pris cinq minutes pour le prévenir, il ne se serait pas inquiété pour elle. Paige sentait bien qu'Happy cachait une partie des informations pour préserver Ralph, et elle lui en était reconnaissante.

Elle se gara alors sur le parking de l'hôpital où ils étaient arrivés, suivant Toby qui les attendait déjà près de la porte. Cable conduisait bien plus vite qu'elle.

\- Il est aux urgences. Ils lui ont fait une radio des poignets, le droit est cassé et le gauche n'a qu'une fêlure, expliqua leur ami.

\- Ses poignets ? sursauta Paige, son coeur s'emballant légèrement.

\- Ralph, tu m'accompagnes à la cafétéria ? Tu dois avoir fin après ton excursion, coupa l'agent, faisant signe au garçon de le suivre, puis poursuivant, alors comment était ta journée ?

\- On a été au grand aquarium, j'ai vu des poissons, des mammifères et quelques crustacés … commença l'enfant.

Paige l'observa s'éloigner accompagné de l'aîné de leur colonie, attendant qu'ils disparaissent de sa vue, avant d'interroger anxieusement le psy du groupe.

-Qu'est-il arrivé à ses poignets ?

\- Il a frappé violemment ses poings sur le sol, lâcha Toby sans fioritures.

\- Walter n'est jamais violent … sauf… commença la jeune femme.

\- Sauf quand il est en détresse émotionnelle, coupa le psy.

Paige se tut, elle était donc bien responsable. Sa culpabilité dut apparaître sur son visage, parce que Toby se remit à parler aussitôt.

\- Faut pas s'en faire, je lui ai donné un calmant et là on s'occupe de plâtrer ses poignets. Il va souffrir un peu au début mais ça va surtout être inconfortable, essaya-t-il de noyer le poisson.

\- J'aurais dû le prévenir. Je me suis contentée de laisser un mot au lieu de lui téléphoner, fit la jeune femme en secouant la tête.

-Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Walter aurait réagi comme ça pour n'importe lequel d'entre nous, mentit effrontément Toby.

Paige le fixa d'un regard noir. Elle savait parfaitement ce que leur patron ressentait pour elle. Il n'y avait bien que Walter pour mentir sur ce qu'il ressentait. Leur baiser avait suffi à la renseigner sur leurs sentiments respectifs. Walter avait été trop ébranlé pour comprendre, il s'était contenter de nier en bloc. Raison pour laquelle elle s'était alignée sur son mensonge.

Il était émotionnellement instable et donc absolument pas prêt à une éventuelle liaison, ce qui en plus aurait risqué de mettre en péril l'équipe.

-Nous savons parfaitement tous les deux que si ça avait été un autre membre, il aurait mieux géré ses émotions. Probablement de manière aussi chaotique que lors de la mort de Megan, mais il n'aurait pas été violent envers lui-même.

Curtis grimaça. Paige était meilleure observatrice qu'il l'aurait cru. Pourtant elle l'avait encouragé à sortir et à rencontrer d'autres filles. L'homme au chapeau s'était dit que les sentiments amoureux de leur boss n'étaient pas réciproques malgré les signes évident de leur adéquation.

\- Si tu savais, pourquoi l'avoir encouragé à sortir avec ses grues ? demanda alors Happy qui s'était jusqu'alors contentée d'être une observatrice silencieuse.

Toby sursauta tandis que Paige souriait faiblement.

-Parce qu'il en avait besoin. Parce qu'il devait expérimenter et apprendre à gérer ce genre de situations et les émotions qu'elles comportent avant de pouvoir envisager une quelconque relation. Parce que sinon ça aurait été préjudiciable à Scorpion, à notre famille. Parce que Ralph a besoin de Walter et que je ne peux pas mettre en péril la stabilité de leur relation et de notre relation.

Curtis hocha la tête, impression par la force émotionnelle de Paige. Walter n'avait vraiment pas manqué son coup en l'engageant. Happy eut davantage l'air surprise.

\- Alors, c'était calculé ?

\- Non, … je pensais juste qu'il avait besoin de temps et de … grandir émotionnellement avant de le mettre face à ses sentiments … à nos sentiment, reconnut Paige.

\- Alors … comprit soudain Happy.

\- Oui et … je ne pense pas qu'il soit encore prêt, répondit la femme aux cheveux châtains.

\- Ce qui va poser problème, annonça platement le psy.

À suivre …

Voilà, J'espère que ça vous a plu. Vous êtes libres de commenter ou pas. Cela dit, ça me ferait plaisir.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à la CBS, à Nick Santora et à Walter O'brien, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour ne pas les abîmer mais j'ai pas vraiment réussi. Seule l'histoire est de moi. L'univers appartient tout entier à la série Scorpion.

 **Première fanfiction sur ce fandom qui n'est malheureusement pas encore très riche, mais ne désespérons pas :)**

 **Merci à Deb pour son gentil commentaire.**

 **Remarque : Comme j'ai deux chapitre d'avance, j'avance la publication de cette semaine à** **aujourd'hui. ;)**

 **Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à commenter ! Ça fait toujours plaisir ! ;)**

 **Où le monde bascule.**

Paige fronça les sourcils en entendant Curtis.

\- Comment ça, un problème ?

\- Eh bien, ils sont en train de lui poser des plâtres ce qui normalement devrait nous permettre de rentrer sauf qu'ils se sont interrogés sur la raison pour laquelle je lui ai injecté un calmant … le fait qu'il se soit fait ça lui-même …

\- Ils ont demandé une évaluation psychologique, c'est ça ? comprit la jeune maman.

\- Malheureusement … oui. Ils vont le garder en observation cette nuit puisque le calmant fait toujours effet et pourrait avoir des effets secondaires durant la nuit. Et demain matin l'évaluation aura lieu … Walt n'aime pas parler de ses émotions ou de ses sentiments et en plus ce sont des sentiments qu'il nie alors ça risque de coincer, confirma Toby.

\- C'est à dire ? demanda Happy.

\- Ils pourraient avoir envie de le garder le temps d'évaluer ses tendances suicidaires.

\- Quoi ? s'indigna Paige, mais il n'a pas de tendances suicidaires !

\- Il s'est volontairement fracturé les poignets, Paige, pour un puy lambda qui ne connaît pas Walter … c'est quelqu'un qui a cherché à mettre sa vie en danger,

\- Mais il l'a fait pour gérer sa tristesse ! s'affola la femme aux cheveux châtains. Tu ne peux pas leur certifier qu'il est celant ? Tu es psychiatre ou pas ?

Toby se renfrogna un peu sous la remarque mais se reprit.

\- Je vais intervenir … mais je suis un de ses amis … ma parole va être remise en doute. La première chose à faire c'est le prévenir que tu es vivante … il n'aura plus de raison d'être désespéré. Malheureusement je vois pas comment lui annoncer. Toi au réveil ce serait trop brutal et si je lui annonce, il ne me croira pas … secoua la tête Toby, manifestement un peu perdu face à la situation.

\- Alors tu lui annonces, et puis je rentre, proposa leur interprète.

\- Pourquoi pas au réveil, je vois pas en quoi ce serait brutal, lâcha Happy.

\- Parce qu'il va être heureux de la voir puis il va se souvenir qu'elle est censée être morte et va croire qu'il hallucine … c'est violent pour le psychisme. Ton idée est la seule qui me semble réaliste, mais … Walt a besoin de faits … il faudrait quelque chose qui puisse titiller sa mémoire et lui faire se rendre compte que tu n'étais pas dans le garage.

\- Autant dire que c'est pas gagné, conclut Happy.

Paige fronça les sourcils.

\- Non, … j'ai une idée ! dit-elle son visage s'illuminant.

\- Et c'est ? fit le psy en sourcillant.

Paige se contenta de sourire, alors que Sylvester les rejoignait.

\- J'ai encore des papiers administratifs à remplir mais ils ont installés Walter dans la chambre 102, dans le service psychiatrie, … à cause de … enfin vous savez. Le médecin a dit qu'il montrait des signes de réveil, alors ce serait bien si vous pouviez y aller pendant que je … m'occupe des papiers.

Paige posa une main rassurante sur son bras, avant de l'enlacer, le remerciant pour tout ce qu'il avait fait.

\- On y va alors, Happy tu préviens Cabe ?

La mécano hocha la tête et partit rejoindre Ralph et l'agent Galo tandis que les autres avançaient dans la direction inverse.

-0-0-0-

La chambre 102 était plongée dans la pénombre. Les infirmières avaient préférés éteindre, étant donné que le patient dormait toujours. Enfin de leur point de vue.

Walter ne dormait pas vraiment, il s'était réveillé dans la salle des plâtres et depuis luttait contre ses paupières, qui refusait obstinément de s'ouvrir. La lumière lui avait agressé les rétines et il se s'était senti suffisamment fatigué pour abandonner et se rendormir. Il n'avait tenu qu'en entendant Sly répondre à l'infirmière qu'il allait s'occuper d'achever de remplir les formulaires mais qu'ils voulaient d'abord prévenir ses amis.

Cela valait la peine de lutter encore un peu, voir Toby, Happy et Sly. Gallo serait là aussi, indéfectible soutien. Est-ce que Ralph serait là ? Il serra les dents, sentant le mélange de culpabilité, de chagrin, de colère et de désespoir lui monter à la gorge. Par sa faute, Paige était morte. Ralph était orphelin, qu'allait-il devenir ? Non … Drew était son père … Est-ce qu'il allait à Portland ?

La nouvelle pièce où on l'avait installé était bien plus agréable, les rares fois où ses yeux s'étaient ouverts, il avait pu se rendre compte que la lumière artificielle avait été éteinte. Néanmoins il n'arrivait pas à garder les yeux ouverts. Walter entendit soudain la porte grincer. Il se força à ouvrir les yeux et tournant la tête, il reconnut Toby, qui referma doucement la porte.

Son ami voulut appuyer sur l'interrupteur quand la voix enrouée l'interrompit.

\- Non ! … la lumière …

\- Tu es réveillé, c'est bien, affirma Toby en s'approchant du lit.

\- Si on veut … soupira Walter, les yeux mi-clos, et légèrement brillant des larmes qu'il contenait difficilement.

Toby se tut, respirant profondément.

\- Walter, concernant Paige, commença le psy.

\- Toby, je … je ne … tiens pas, coupa le génie, les premières larmes commençant à couler.

\- Non, je … tu ne comprends pas, Paige n'est pas morte. Elle n'était pas au garage, expliqua rapidement Curtis, en posant sa main sur le bras de Walter comme pour le convaincre.

\- C'est … c'est cruel, se mit à sangloter Walter, qui referma les yeux comme pour lutter contre la douleur qui l'assaillait par vagues de plus en plus fortes depuis qu'il s'était réveillé. Voulant porter sa main au visage pour essuyer les larmes qui s'échappaient, il grimaça de douleur. Son poignet l'élançant horriblement.

\- Pour preuve, fit Toby en faisant un geste de la main vers la porte et d'aller ouvrir pour faire entrer la jeune maman.

\- Walter ? souffla-t-elle, entrant doucement dans la chambre.

\- Non, … ce … ce n'est pas possible, tremblota la voix du blessé.

\- Si, regarde, je suis là, fit Paige, en caressant doucement son front, repoussant les mèches qui y collaient.

\- Non …

\- Walter, regarde-moi, concentre-toi.

Le jeune homme cessa ses mouvements de déni, respirant fort, clairement paniqué par les sentiments contradictoires qui l'animaient : joie, espoir, regret, peur, chagrin, …

\- Souviens-toi, je sais que tu peux, tu as une mémoire photographique, alors tu dois te souvenir. Est-ce que j'étais garée à ma place habituelle quand vous êtes arrivés au garage ? reprit la jolie jeune femme.

Les yeux de Walter se dilatèrent, ses pupilles s'agrandissant, tandis qu'il cherchait dans sa mémoire, se souvenant clairement avoir noté que Cabe aurait pu se garer plus près parce qu'il restait une place devant le garage, la place de Paige. La voiture manquante, c'était la sienne. Sa respiration s'intensifia, relâchant la pression qui comprimait tout son corps depuis qu'il avait vu son foyer disparaître en fumée.

Il n'était pas mort son rêve. Il se mit à pleurer tout à fait, évacuant le choc qu'il avait subi. Paige s'assit sur le bord du lit et le prit dans ses bras, comme elle l'avait fait quand il avait enfin fait le deuil de Megan. Le cauchemar était enfin fini.

Enfin le croyait-il.

 **À suivre …**

 **Voilà, J'espère que ça vous a plu. Vous êtes libres de commenter ou pas. Cela dit, ça me ferait plaisir.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à la CBS, à Nick Santora et à Walter O'brien, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour ne pas les abîmer mais j'ai pas vraiment réussi. Seule l'histoire est de moi. L'univers appartient tout entier à la série Scorpion.

 **Première fanfiction sur ce fandom qui n'est malheureusement pas encore très riche, mais ne désespérons pas :)**

 **Merci à pour 974k son gentil commentaire.**

 **Remarque : je ne peux pas répondre aux reviews non signées en vu du règlement de fanfiction mais le coeur y est. N'hésitez pas à vous inscrire et à les signer ;)**

 **Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à commenter ! Ça fait toujours plaisir ! ;)**

 **Où le monde bascule.**

Après quelques minutes, Paige sentit le génie se détendre dans ses bras, ses pleurs se calmant. Elle se dégagea doucement, et sécha les larmes de Walter d'une caresse.

\- Ça va mieux ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui, haleta-t-il, clairement épuisé, mais bien moins à cran que cinq minutes plus tôt.

\- Ça, c'est cool, mon pote, fit le psy.

\- Toby, qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? demanda Walt, se rappelant de l'injection.

\- Un simple calmant pour que tu arrêtes tes bêtises. Cela dit, tu as un poignet cassé et une fêlure sur l'autre. Ça veut dire les mains immobilisées pour un long moment, sans compter que les fous en blouse blanche veulent vérifier ton état mental.

\- Pff soupira le génie.

\- On ne baisse pas les bras, fiston ! fit Cabe en entrant dans la pièce, suivi par Happy qui sourit au jeune homme, tandis que Ralph courait déjà vers le lit pour se rassurer sur l'état de son mentor.

\- Hey, Ralph ! fit Walter, tandis que Paige se levait pour permettre à Ralph de s'asseoir près de son ami.

\- Ça va, Walter ? interrogea l'enfant.

Le malade lui sourit et souleva doucement ses poignets :

\- Je ne sens quasiment rien, sauf quand je ne fais pas attention. Ça lance un peu, c'est tout, le rassura-t-il.

\- Bon à savoir, fit Happy.

\- Où est Sly ? s'inquiéta Walt.

\- En train de se faire harceler par une infirmière. On dirait qu'ils ont massacré la forêt amazonienne juste pour toi.

\- Tu as de la chance, la fracture est non déplacée, donc ce sera juste un plâtre pendant 6 semaines. Et la fêlure sera remise en seulement deux semaines.

\- Je vais garder ces plâtres pendant 6 semaines ? se plaignit le jeune homme.

\- Non deux semaines, après tu auras récupéré une main … ironisa Curtis.

\- Comment je vais faire ?

\- On t'aidera, ne t'inquiètes pas, lui répondit doucement Paige.

\- Pour l'instant, tu vas te reposer et convaincre le médecin que tu as juste été stupide de manière à ce que tu puisses sortir demain de ce foutu hôpital, fils, trancha l'aîné du groupe.

\- Me voilà ! annonça Sylvester, quelque peu essouflé.

\- Sly ! sourit Walter.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je me suis occupé de tout, déclara son beau-frère.

\- Merci … J'ai de la chance d'avoir des amis comme vous.

\- Tu vas nous faire pleurer, se moqua Toby, en portant son chapeau sur son coeur.

Les autres membres de l'équipe pouffèrent, le psychiatre avait vraiment le don pour décompresser toutes les situations.

\- Messieurs, Mesdames ? L'heure des visites est terminée … Il est temps d'évacuer le service.

\- On revient demain à la première heure, Walter, promit Paige … enfin sauf Ralph, il a école.

Walter tendit légèrement son bras, de manière à ce que ses doigts puissent effleurer le bras de la jeune femme. Il sourit à Ralph qui se mit sur ses genoux pour embrasser le jeune homme sur la joue, surprenant tout le monde, y compris sa mère qui sourit de bonheur. Depuis qu'elle fréquentait l'équipe, son fils était bien plus ouvert … au point de pouvoir l'enlacer et à chercher son contact quand il avait peur, comme il l'avait fait sur le parking lorsqu'il avait vu Walter être emmené par les urgentistes.

\- À demain, Walter ! s'écria l'enfant en descendant, tandis que l'équipe venait tour à tour, soit lui serrer l'épaule soit lui caresser les cheveux pour lui dire au revoir.

Walter sourit une dernière fois avant que la porte ne se referme, tandis qu'il fermait les yeux, prêt à s'endormir sereinement, maintenant qu'il savait que Paige serait là à son réveil.

-0-0-0-

L'équipe était installée chez Paige qui venait de coucher Ralph, après avoir commandé des pizzas pour tout le monde.

\- Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est réuni, je pense qu'il faudrait se pencher un peu plus sur cette explosion, annonça Cabe en déposant sa serviette en papier dans son assiette.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qui aurait pu la déclencher, on fait toujours attention à l'entrepôt des produits dangereux et j'ai personnellement supervisé l'installation électrique fit Happy.

\- Sauf que ce n'était pas accidentel, lâcha l'agent Gallo.

\- Comment ça ? s'inquiéta Paige.

\- Le service de gestion des incendies m'a prévenu tout à l'heure, ils ont découvert les restes d'une bombe artisanale. Manifestement elle n'avait pas de minuteur mais un simple déclencheur à distance. Quand je dis distance, ils évaluent à maximum une vingtaine de mètre la séparation entre le déclencheur et la bombe.

\- Mec, tu es en train de dire que le gars qui a fait ça a attendu que Paige parte, a installé la bombe et a encore attendu qu'on soit devant pour faire sauter le bâtiment ? s'étonna Toby.

\- Pourquoi faire sauter une bombe si on ne fait pas de victimes ? réfuta Happy.

\- Ça peut être un avertissement ou … commença l'aîné.

\- Ou ? fit Sylvester, clairement mal-à-l'aise par le sujet.

\- Je me demande si ça n'a pas été calculé pour que Walter croie que Paige était morte.

\- Ça serait une vengeance personnelle ? s'étrangla la jeune maman.

\- Qui pourrait en vouloir à ce point à Walter. Ok il est énervant mais de là à le torturer psychologiquement … c'est un peu fort, conclut Toby.

\- J'irais enquêter sur place demain, proposa Cabe.

\- Que fait-on de Walter ? demanda la chinoise.

Tous les autres se tournèrent vers elle, un peu confus.

\- Son appart est parti en fumée, rappela la jeune femme. Et en plus il va pas être capable de s'occuper de lui les six semaines à venir, comme l'a si justement fait remarqué Toby tout à l'heure.

\- Je m'en occuperai, il viendra ici, assura Paige, qui achevait de débarrasser la table.

Un silence surpris s'installa autour de la table, avant que Toby ne reprenne la parole.

\- Paige ? Tu as conscience de ce que ça implique ? Il ne pourra rien faire tout seul !

\- Oui, je sais … sourcilla la jeune femme.

\- Y compris se déshabiller et se laver ? précisa le psychiatre.

Elle rougit violemment, n'y ayant clairement pas pensé.

\- Je pense qu'on pourrait faire appel à un infirmier pour ça, suggéra Happy. L'hôpital pourra certainement nous recommander quelqu'un qui viendrait une fois par jour pour ça ?

\- Exactement, souligna Paige, fortement soulagée. En plus Ralph sera content de l'avoir près de lui, et ça le divertira. Ne pas toucher à son ordinateur pendant 6 semaines, ça va être difficile pour lui.

\- Les gars, il faudra peut-être penser à lui racheter des vêtements ? Toutes ses affaires ont brûlés. Son travail aura certainement été sauvegardé par le cloud, mais pour le reste … lâcha Sylvester.

\- On fera ça demain, faudra penser à prendre sa taille en passant à l'hôpital, soupira Curtis.

Paige soupira, tout ça s'annonçait ardu, mais l'important était que Walter allait bien.

-0-0-0-

Aucune lumière ne filtrait dans la chambre 102, pas même celle du couloir. Walter dormait comme un bien heureux malgré la lourdeur de ses bras à cause des plâtres. Néanmoins ses rêves étaient peuplés par les sourires de Paige et de Ralph et rien n'aurait pu le réveiller à part ce soudain manque d'air et cette violente douleur autour de son cou.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement, tandis qu'il portait instinctivement ses mains vers sa gorge, provoquant une violente douleur qui remonta de ses poignet vers ses épaules. Il tenta de se débattre mais la main, car c'en était une, qui lui enserrait le cou ne céda aucun pouce de terrain. Un visage familier apparut soudain à quelques centimètres de lui.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent un peu plus en reconnaissant Marc Collins.

\- Tu vois, Walter, je t'avais dit qu'on se reverrait … murmura l'homme.

À suivre …

Voilà, J'espère que ça vous a plu. Vous êtes libres de commenter ou pas. Cela dit, ça me ferait plaisir.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à la CBS, à Nick Santora et à Walter O'brien, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour ne pas les abîmer mais j'ai pas vraiment réussi. Seule l'histoire est de moi. L'univers appartient tout entier à la série Scorpion.

 **Première fanfiction sur ce fandom qui n'est malheureusement pas encore très riche, mais ne désespérons pas :)**

 **Pas de commentaire cette semaine :( Vous n'avez pas aimé le rebondissement ? Je m'attendais au moins à un : ' non, mais pourquoi tu lui fais ça ? hihi … la suite arrive.  
**

 **Merci à Frenchfan de suivre cette histoire.**

 **Remarque : je ne peux pas répondre aux reviews non signées en vu du règlement de fanfiction mais le coeur y est. N'hésitez pas à laisser une adresse mail ou à utiliser un compte fanfiction ;)  
**

 **Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à commenter ! Ça fait toujours plaisir ! ;)**

 **Où le monde bascule.**

Ses yeux s'agrandirent un peu plus en reconnaissant Marc Collins.

\- Tu vois, Walter, je t'avais dit qu'on se reverrait … murmura l'homme.

Le chef de Scorpion déglutit difficilement sous la poigne de son némésis. Il se sentait paniquer, Marc était prêt à tout pour se venger. Il tenta de se débattre, mais ses mains ne pouvant l'aider, il ne pouvait que battre des jambes sans succès vu la prise sue Marc avait sur sa respiration.

\- Chuuut, on se calme … ou ça va finir très mal, Walter… menaça l'obsédé des ondes radio.

Le corps de Walter sembla se détendre, du moins en cessant de se débattre. Collins desserra alors un peu sa poigne.

\- Bien, maintenant qu'on se comprend, tu vas attentivement m'écouter et obéir. Après tout tu ne voudrais pas que cette fois, je tue vraiment ta petite amie … hein, Walt.

Le coeur de Walter qui battait déjà de manière saccadée s'emballa tout à fait. Marc avait fait explosé le garage ! Il menaçait clairement de tuer Paige ! Ou Ralph … Ses yeux s'agrandirent un peu plus sous la panique.

\- Ça y est, je vois que tu as compris. Alors maintenant tu vas gentiment suivre mes directives, sinon tu sais que je n'hésiterai pas à éliminer tout ce qui sera sur mon chemin susurra le barbu. Demain, tu veilleras à dissoudre Scorpion … Tss tss … tu n'auras plus besoin de l'équipe voyons … On se suffira pleinement, les autres ne font que nous ralentir et puis tu ne voudrais pas qu'on leur fasse de mal. En ce qui concerne la fille et le gosse, il va falloir être plus brutal, parce qu'elle est du genre à s'accrocher … et tu ne veux pas qu'elle s'accroche Walter, parce que cette fois-ci, je n'attendrais pas qu'elle soit hors de danger au moment d'appuyer sur le détonateur.

Le génie hocha légèrement la tête pour exprimer son accord, forcé.

\- Bien, je vois qu'on est sur la même longueur d'onde, se moqua Collins. N'oublie pas Walter, je suis toujours à l'écoute …

Les doigts se retirèrent de la gorge de Walter, qui happa une grande bouffée d'air tandis que sa némésis disparaissait dans la nuit. Le jeune homme tenta alors de se calmer, réfléchissant à toute vitesse à une alternative pour déjouer les plans de Marc. Malheureusement rien ne lui vint à l'esprit et une angoisse grandissante s'installa dans ses entrailles, le glaçant.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrirait pour les visites, il annoncerait la dissolution de Scorpion. Ça ne se ferait pas sans heurts. Toby le bousculerait, Happy allait taper dans un truc et Sly fuirait pour ne pas gérer la situation. Il serra violemment les lèvres en pensant à Paige. Walter ne voulait pas imaginer sa réaction lorsqu'il lui faudrait briser leurs liens. Sans s'en rendre compte, serrant toujours les dents, il se mit à pleurer, d'abord doucement, puis de manière de plus en plus déchirante.

Le jeune homme tourna la tête pour enfuir au maximum son chagrin dans le coussin. Il se mit à fixer cette porte, un peu hagard, perdu dans la flopée d'émotions qui le tiraillaient. Le chagrin l'emportait largement sur la colère. Il sentait confusément l'injustice de la situation tapie sous le chagrin, mais le regard doux de Paige l'empêchait d'y céder. Il était résolu à suivre les directives de Collins au détriment de son bonheur parce qu'il savait à présent qu'il ne survivrait pas à la disparition de Paige et de Ralph.

Walter ne réussit à s'endormir qu'à l'aube, épuisé psychologiquement et émotionnellement.

-0-0-0-

La moto d'Happy se gara à l'entrée de l'hôpital, laissant Toby et sa propriétaire descendre du véhicule pour retirer leur casque de protection. Le psychologue avait préféré rester chez sa petite amie plutôt que de rentrer chez lui. L'explosion l'avait ébranlé plus qu'il ne l'avait montré. Il y avait eu trop d'événements à gérer, trop vite.

La brune installa le système antivol et il la suivit vers l'entrée. La jeune femme avait beau être entière, elle était bien la seule à pouvoir l'apaiser. Happy lui fit un petite sourire et lui prit la main, tandis qu'ils pénétraient l'établissement.

Il avait horreur de cette odeur de désinfectant et de maladie propre aux milieux médicaux. Ça lui rappelait ses études, où encore prépubère, il avait dû gérer des professeurs condescendants et des condisciples jaloux de ces aptitudes. Scorpion avait été inespéré pour lui. Sans Walter, il n'aurait pas connu Happy ou Sly et il ne vivrait pas un amour réciproque à l'heure actuelle.

\- Tu crois que Paige est déjà là ? demanda la jeune femme.

\- Non, elle devait déposer Ralph à l'école à 8h30. Elle arrivera d'ici une demi-heure.

\- Et Sly ?

\- Peut-être, il ne m'a rien dit, fit le psy en secouant la tête.

\- Ça va ? se renseigna la jeune femme, trouvant son petit ami quelque peu tendu.

\- Je déteste ce genre d'endroits.

\- Tu es médecin, Curtis, souffla la jeune femme, les yeux au ciel.

\- J'aime pas quand tu utilises mon nom de famille, grogna-t-il.

Happy sourit malicieusement … tant mieux, elle aurait toujours un atout s'il l'appelait encore 'bunny'. Ils n'avaient pas encore pris la décision d'en parler à Walter, parce que clairement il désapprouvait la 'fraternisation' au travail. Néanmoins vu l'impact de Paige sur sa manière de gérer ses émotions, elle ne perdait pas espoir de lui dire sous peu.

\- Happy, fit Toby en lâchant la main de la jeune femme, je pense qu'on devrait attendre avant … de parler de nous à Walter.

\- Je sais, on en a déjà parlé fronça les sourcils la jeune femme.

\- Hier soir, je me suis dit en le voyant avec Paige et Ralphie boy … qu'on avait une chance, mais maintenant je me dis que ça risque de faire trop de changement en même temps.

\- Tu penses trop doc.

\- J'aime beaucoup Walter, c'est mon ami, mais il peut être un vrai emmerdeur. Tu te souviens quand il nous a engagé, il a lourdement insisté sur a non-fraternisation.

\- Et tu l'as royalement ignoré en passant ton temps à me draguer, fit Happy en relevant un sourcil.

\- Certes, reconnut le psychiatre à contre-coeur, mais ça n'a jamais perturbé notre travail.

\- Jamais ? se moqua la chinoise. Je peux te citer une dizaine de fois où tu as foutu en l'air nos missions en essayant de m'impressionner.

Tobias eut une moue boudeuse. Ciel qu'il avait horreur qu'on le prenne en défaut.

\- Bon ok … n'empêche, je trouve qu'on a jamais aussi bien bossé que depuis qu'on est ensemble.

\- C'est pas faux, même si tu passes ton temps à te chicaner avec Walter ! souligna Happy.

\- Je suis ce que je suis, se justifia l'homme au chapeau. Bref, on devrait éviter d'être trop … proche.

\- Tu veux qu'on rentre séparément ? comprit alors Quinn.

Tobias sourit en faisant semblant de la supplier ce qui fit secouer la tête d'Happy. Quel gamin il pouvait être parfois.

\- Je rentre le premier, tu attends cinq minutes ?

\- Ouaip, fit la jeune femme en s'adossant au mur à coté de la porte.

Curtis frappa et ouvrit la porte qui cacha la jeune femme le temps qu'il entre. Il aperçut le jeune homme endormi et entra doucement dans la pièce, ne voulant pas réveiller Walter. Lorsqu'Happy le rejoignit, il lui fit signe de faire attention et lui désigna un siège de l'autre coté de la pièce.

\- Il a l'air crevé, souffla Tobias. On dirait qu'il vient à peine de s'endormir.

\- Ferme-là, doc, grogna la chinoise.

Trop tard, Walter se réveillait, gêné par les murmures de ses amis. Hagard, il se redressa péniblement, tandis que Curtis se précipitait pour l'aider, vu qu'il ne pouvait s'aider que de ses avant-bras. Les deux jeunes gens étaient inconscient de ce que leur boss s'apprêtait à leur annoncer. Patron qui ignorait lui-même comment il allait faire pour dissoudre Scorpion sans éveiller les soupçons de ses amis.

À suivre …

Voilà, J'espère que ça vous a plu. Vous êtes libres de commenter ou pas. Cela dit, ça me ferait plaisir.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à la CBS, à Nick Santora et à Walter O'brien, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour ne pas les abîmer mais j'ai pas vraiment réussi. Seule l'histoire est de moi. L'univers appartient tout entier à la série Scorpion.

 **Première fanfiction sur ce fandom qui n'est malheureusement pas encore très riche, mais ne désespérons pas :)**

 **Merci à Deb471 et Queenie pour leur gentil commentaire.**

 **Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à commenter ! Ça fait toujours plaisir ! ;)**

 **Où le monde bascule.**

\- Allez Ralph, dépêche-toi. Madame Pasternak ne sera pas contente si on est encore en retard, lança la jeune mère avant d'ouvrir la portière.

\- Pourquoi je peux pas aller voir Walter … soupira l'enfant en grimpant sur le siège.

\- Parce que l'école est obligatoire, mais tu iras après, promit la mère, prenant le volant.

\- Où est-ce qu'il va vivre Walter, maintenant ?

\- Eh bien avec nous pendant sa convalescence et le temps qu'on lui trouve un autre appartement.

\- On aura plus de garage ?

\- Je ne sais pas, mon grand. On en a pas encore discuté. Pour le moment, Walter a besoin de se reposer, on va aborder un problème à la fois. Toi, la seule chose dont tu dois t'inquiéter, c'est l'école, d'accord ? conclut la jeune mère en se garant.

\- Oui, répondit-il laconiquement.

Un dernier sourire, un dernier câlin, et le jeune Ralph courut rejoindre sa classe, son sac à dos bringuebalant derrière.

Paige eut un léger soupir. La cohabitation entre Walter er Ralph se passerait bien, elle n'aurait pas de problème à s'occuper de ses blessures, mais elle devait bien reconnaître que la gestion de ses émotions serait moins évidente pour elle … et si ce n'était pas évident pour elle, la jeune femme n'osait pas imaginer ce que ressentirait son patron.

La brune frissonna, se remémorant leur baiser. Elle n'avait pas hésité à lui mentir sans vergogne en lui disant qu'elle n'avait rien ressenti … mais que faire d'autre, quand Walter venait de la repousser ? Dieu seul savait ce qui aurait pu se passer s'il n'avait pas reculé pour échapper au contact de ses mains sur son cou.

-0-0-0-

La chambre 102 restait silencieuse, Toby et Happy laissant Walt se réveiller à son aise. Le jeune homme semblait avoir des difficultés à émerger. Il voulut porter la main au visage pour se frotter les yeux, ne faisant que tirer sur se poignets engourdis par le poids du plâtré. Il grimaça et se laissa aller contre le tenant du lit, reposant sa tête.

\- Tu veux qu'on te laisse dormir ? On peut revenir plus tard si tu préfères, proposa Toby.

\- Non, c'est bon, fit le brun en secouant la tête.

\- Cabe est parti sur le site du garage, voir si on peut récolter des informations sur l'explosion. Manifestement, une bombe a été installée après le départ de Paige et le poseur a attendu qu'on arrive pour lancer la déflagration, expliqua la mécanicienne.

\- Ok.

Toby grimaça, vraiment on pouvait pas dire que Walter se portait bien. Il fit un regard en coin à Happy, l'incitant à sortir. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se redressa.

\- Je vais voir si Sylvester arrive, dit-elle en sortant.

Walt se contenta de hocher la tête, clairement inattentif.

\- Hey, ça va ? redemanda le psychiatre.

\- Oui, oui. répondit le jeune homme, qui n'écoutait qu'à moitié. Il cherchait encore le moyen d'annoncer la fin de Scorpion, d'arriver à éloigner l'équipe. Et la seule chose qu'il arrivait à faire c'était se refermer un peu plus sur lui-même.

\- Walter, tu m'écoutes ? répéta Toby, ramenant le génie à la réalité

\- Non. Excuse-moi, tu disais ?

\- Je te demande comment tu vas, vraiment ? insista Curtis.

\- Je vais bien, grogna O'brien, sur la défensive.

\- Toi tu me mens.

\- Je suis fatigué, c'est tout, contra Walter.

\- Certes, ça c'est évident. Mais il y a plus, sourcilla Toby.

\- je … je suis inquiet … joua Walter, oui il était inquiet, les paroles de Collins tournaient dans sa tête, mais ce n'est pas l'explication qu'il donna. Je n'ai plus d'appartement, d'entreprise, de vêtements, … de … de … s'embrouilla-t-il prenant soudainement conscience que Marc avait détruit toute la vie qu'il s'était construit et qu'il le forçait à détruire le peu qui lui restait : sa famille, ses soutiens, … ses rêves.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, avec Happy on va aller faire un peu de shopping pour toi quand Paige arrivera. Sly a vérifié hier, le cloud est intact - ton travail n'est pas perdu. Pour l'appart, tu chercheras quand tu iras mieux, les comptes n'étaient pas vraiment en rouge, ça devrait pas poser de problèmes.

\- Et je vais vivre où en attendant ? se moqua Walt, répondant plus par réflexe que par un réel intérêt, après tout il savait déjà qu'il serait soit en institution, soit sous la coupe de Marc.

\- Chez Paige.

La nouvelle fit violemment sursauter le jeune homme. Paige … Paige voulait l'héberger ? Qu'il vive avec elle et Ralph ? Il déglutit avec détresse et ferma les yeux. Il avait haï Marc de lui voler

le peu de bonheur qu'il avait et maintenant il apprenait qu'il la destruction d'un rêve sur le point de se réaliser, il sentait la rage l'envahir. Le jeune homme aurait voulu serrer les poings, mais les plâtres ne le permettaient pas vraiment.

\- Walter ? s'inquiéta le psy.

\- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, frémit l'homme à la peau mate.

Toby le regarda calmement, et quelque peu surpris. Il était évident que leur patron faisait tout pour garder son calme, alors qu'il était en proie à de fortes émotions … émotions que le psychiatre avait des difficultés à analyser. De la colère, du désarroi, de la tristesse, … de la peur. C'était incompréhensible. Qu'il soit anxieux de vivre avec une femme qu'il aimait, Toby l'aurait compris, mais de la colère ? Aucune joie n'était présente sur son visage ou dans son comportement. Il aurait du être heureux de pouvoir passer du temps avec Ralph !

\- On pensait que ça te ferait plaisir de vivre avec Ralph. Et Paige bien sûr. Vous vous entendez bien, tenta Curtis.

\- Vous pensiez mal, déclara abruptement O'brien, glaçant.

\- Je sais pas ce que tu as, mais tu n'es pas obligé d'être aussi cassant, moralisa son ami.

\- Alors il est peut-être temps de partir, suggéra Walter. La colère aidait. Il se sentait enfin capable de couper les ponts.

\- Pardon ? s'étonna le psychiatre.

\- De toute façon, Scorpion est mort dans cette explosion, alors il n'y a plus de raison de rester ensemble, martela le génie.

\- Quoi ! Attends, Walter, il faut que tu te calmes. Le garage n'est qu'un bâtiment, Scorpion est plus que ça, Scorpion, c'est nous tous ensemble, tempéra Curtis.

\- Va-t'en ! hurla le jeune homme, Scorpion c'est fini ! C'était mon entreprise, si je dis que c'est fini, c'est fini, acheva-t-il de manière catégorique

\- Est-ce que tu es fou ? s'indigna à son tour Toby, blessé que Walter réduise Scorpion à son égo, mais conscient de l'état anormal de son ami.

C'était bien ça, si Toby se mettait aussi en colère, ça passerait. Walter reprit son souffle et fermant un peu plus son visage, il lança la réflexion qui ferait sauter les plombs du psy.

\- De la part d'un additif au jeu, ça ne manque pas d'ironie. Un vulgaire camé du pari.

Toby rougit violemment, serra les dents et se leva lentement. Walter avait soulevant relevé son addiction, mais en général c'était par inquiétude, pas pour l'insulter.

\- C'est comme ça que tu veux régler le problème ? siffla l'homme au chapeau.

\- Il n'y aura plus de problème une fois que tu auras quitté cette pièce.

\- Ça ne concerne que moi ou tu étends ta bêtise à toute l'équipe ?

\- Je ne vois pas ce que je ferai d'une bande de bras cassés, grinça des dents Walter, sortant sa dernière tirade.

Toby quitta aussitôt la chambre en claquant la porte. Il retint un dernier cri de fureur, avant de glisser sur le sol contre le mur, retenant les premières larmes qui le prenait à la gorge.

À suivre …

Voilà, J'espère que ça vous a plu. Vous êtes libres de commenter ou pas. Cela dit, ça me ferait plaisir.

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de ce que vous pensez des divers rebondissements.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à la CBS, à Nick Santora et à Walter O'brien, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour ne pas les abîmer mais j'ai pas vraiment réussi. Seule l'histoire est de moi. L'univers appartient tout entier à la série Scorpion.

 **Première fanfiction sur ce fandom qui n'est malheureusement pas encore très riche, mais ne désespérons pas :)**

 **Comme je suis en congé maladie, j'en profite pour poster un peu plus tôt.**

 **Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à commenter ! Ça fait toujours plaisir ! ;)**

 **Où le monde bascule.**

Le garage n'était plus qu'une carcasse de poutres d'acier tordues, dont s'élevait encore des fumées grises et blanches qui striaient le ciel bleu. L'agent Gallo retira ses lunettes et observa la scène de crime. Les experts incendie étaient occupés à examiner le terrain, finissant de clôturer leur rapport.

\- Hey, j'pensais pas que vous viendriez, vous avez des nouvelles de Walter ? s'éleva une voix sur sa gauche.

\- Ray ? C'est moi qui suis surpris de te voir, fit l'agent, reconnaissant à peine le drôle de bonhomme qui avait campé dans le garage durant quelques mois.

\- J'ai l'air différent, je sais. C'est parce que je suis Ray Onant ! cligna de l'oeil le pompier.

\- Tu as repris ton métier ? interrogea l'agent.

\- Oui, et je me suis repris en main. Tout ça c'est grâce à Walter. Alors ?

\- Il va bien, il s'est juste cassé les poignets en voyant le désastre.

\- Pas son genre, il n'est pas matérialiste, fit désinvoltement Ray en soulevant un sourcil moqueur.

\- On pensait que Paige était à l'intérieur, explicita Gallo.

\- Ah d'accord sourit le pompier, ça a plus de sens en effet.

\- Tu fais partie des experts ?

\- Pas vraiment, ils ont demandé de l'aide pour ratisser, et je me suis porté volontaire. Si ça peut aider Walter…

\- C'est gentil. On a déjà découvert qu'il s'agissait d'une bombe, concéda l'aîné.

\- Oui les éléments ont été envoyé au département des explosifs du FBI. Néanmoins la composition était assez élémentaire. Par contre le dispositif pour la faire sauter était bien plus sophistiqué. Un système à base d'antenne radio. Très étrange d'après l'expert qui l'a trouvé. Il n'avait jamais vu ça. D'autant que selon vos déclarations, il s'est écoulé à peine 20 minutes entre le départ de votre amie et votre arrivée.

\- Tu as dit des antennes radio ? releva Cabe.

\- Oui, ça m'a surpris aussi, mais si utiliser les ondes pour enclencher une bombe n'est pas rare, le dispositif était complètement artisanal et ça c'est pas courant. Réussir à fabriquer une antenne radio avec trois fois rien, en si peu de temps … faut être un génie, conclut le plus jeune.

\- J'ai une idée de qui peut être responsable de ça, mais d'abord il va falloir que je fasse des recherches, répondit Gallo en faisant demi-tour.

\- Prévenez Walt que je passerai le voir sous peu, j'y retourne, lança Ray avant que l'agent ne monte dans sa voiture.

Gallo hocha la tête et démarra son véhicule, il devait se dépêcher de se rendre au bureau fédéral. Si son idée était bonne, les communications devraient se limiter au strict minimum. L'espionnage était le fort de son suspect.

-0-0-0-

Les couloirs de l'hôpital étaient d'une blancheur maladive en accord avec l'odeur de désinfectant qui flottait dans l'air. Happy avait attendu Sly dehors pendant un quart d'heure avant qu'il ne la rejoigne … avec des ballons.

\- Tu persistes et signes ? fit-elle en indiquant son cadeau.

\- Ça lui avait fait plaisir la dernière fois. Et j'ai pris des livres audio, l'infirmière acceptera sûrement de les mettre en route.

\- Pas bête, fit la chinoise avant de lui faire signe de la suivre.

\- Où est Toby ? demanda la calculatrice humaine.

\- Avec Walter, il voulait un tête à tête avec lui. Il avait une sale tête.

\- J'aurais peut-être dû rester avec lui renifla Sylvester. Megan l'aurait fait, culpabilisa-t-il.

\- Il a juste mal dormi. Imagine-toi avec des plâtres autour des poignets, ça doit être gênant, balaya la jeune femme qui s'immobilisa soudainement. TOBY ! cria-t-elle avant de se courir vers le psy ramassé sur lui à coté de la porte

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, se dandina Dodd en portant la main vers la poignée du 102.

\- NON ! hurla l'homme au chapeau, se relevant à toute vitesse pour empêcher leur cadet d'entrer dans la chambre.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? s'inquiéta Happy, déconcertée par le comportement de son soupirant.

\- Walter a … entama Toby inspirant un bon coup avant de poursuivre, dissous Scorpion.

\- Quoi ? sursauta la jeune femme, tandis que Sylvester le regardait d'un air hagard.

\- Il l'a fait, et il m'a délibérément insulté pour me faire sortir de mes gonds.

\- Walter n'insulte jamais les gens exprès, c'est toujours involontaire, commenta la calculatrice humaine, la voix tremblante.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, mais il est évident que quelque chose cloche. Pour le moment, il veut mieux suivre son jeu, quel qu'il soit.

\- Tu veux qu'on le laisse tout seul ! s'indigna Happy.

\- Je dis que les réactions de Walter sont … anormales. Ce n'est pas lui ! Et je n'ai pas réussi à percer son attitude. Quand je lui ai annoncé qu'il irait vivre avec Paige et Ralph … il s'est mis en colère ! Ça l'a rendu complètement dingue.

\- Il était peut-être stressé par l'idée, après tout il a pas vraiment l'habitude de vivre 'en couple'.

\- Ce n'était pas de l'anxiété, c'était de la colère, de la peur et surtout de la tristesse. Comment ça a pu provoquer de la tristesse ? Ça n'a pas de sens. Il adore Ralph, il aurait du ressentir et montrer de la joie, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, mais là rien. Juste de la colère et de la tristesse ! Et il a dit des choses que je ne veux pas répéter. Je ne veux pas que vous rentriez là-dedans avant qu'on ait une idée de ce qu'il se passe, parce qu'il va vous dire des choses horribles. Je ne sais même pas comment le réaborder.

\- Peut-être Paige … proposa Sly, déjà en train de paniquer. Walter était une ancre dans sa vie. Il pouvait pas envisager de ne plus faire partie de Scorpion. Paige était la seule qui pouvait lui donner du courage, en dehors de son meilleur ami.

\- Ça c'est pas une bonne idée, fit la mécano.

Les deux hommes la regardèrent surpris.

-Tu dis qu'il a tout fait pour que tu le détestes, et manifestement qu'il veut qu'on le déteste aussi … Bref il fait tout pour nous éloigner. Dissoudre Scorpion ne sert qu'à ça. Alors il fera pareil avec Paige. Ça risque même d'être pire … vu ce qu'il ressent pour elle, expliqua la jeune femme.

Ses collègues restèrent silencieux, analysant son point de vue.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites à attendre dans le couloir ? demanda leur traductrice d'une voix enjouée.

La jeune femme arrivait d'un bon pas, souriante. Elle s'arrêta, un peu étonnée par leur manque de réaction.

\- Allo ? fit-elle, ça va ? reprit la jeune femme aux cheveux châtains, essayant de réveiller l'équipe toujours embarrassée devant elle.

\- Euh … commença Happy avant d'aussitôt refermer la bouche

\- Je veux pas faire ça, annonça Sylvester en s'enfuyant dans le couloir, inquiétant vraiment Paige.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? ordonna la mère de Ralph.

\- Walter a mis un terme à Scorpion, annonça Toby.

La jeune femme se raidit, abasourdie.

\- Bien, je m'en occupe, prit-elle comme décision, prenant la poignée en main.

\- NON ! s'écrièrent en coeur les deux tourtereaux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend ? Manifestement Walter a besoin d'être secoué, c'est mon rôle dans l'équipe, je m'en occupe. Il doit culpabiliser parce que le garage a explosé et qu'il se sent responsable de nous, il a juste besoin d'être rassuré.

\- Attend ! fit Curtis, tiquant à sa dernière remarque. Tu as raison, il se détache parce qu'il se sent responsable de nous. Il n'a pas besoin d'être rassuré, je l'ai déjà fait …

\- Toby, sans vouloir te manquer de respect, je ne pense pas que tu sois le plus doué pour …

\- Non, vraiment, Paige, tu ne dois pas entrer, coupa le psychiatre.

Elle le fixa, un peu perdue devant son sérieux. Elle se mordit la lèvre avant de retirer sa main de la poignée et de lui faire face pour l'écouter.

\- Je ne veux pas entrer dans le détail de ce qu'il m'a dit … mais dans les faits, il risque d'être blessant, plus que lors de votre dernière dispute, et on ne veut pas revivre ce qui avait suivi. Par contre, tu m'as donné matière à réflexion, réfléchit l'homme au chapeau. Walter nous aime et tient à nous. Jusqu'à présent tous ses actes ont servi à nous protéger. Pourquoi ça changerait ? Et s'il faisait ça pour nous protéger ?

 **À suivre …**

 **Voilà, J'espère que ça vous a plu. Vous êtes libres de commenter ou pas. Cela dit, ça me ferait plaisir.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à la CBS, à Nick Santora et à Walter O'brien, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour ne pas les abîmer mais j'ai pas vraiment réussi. Seule l'histoire est de moi. L'univers appartient tout entier à la série Scorpion.

 **Première fanfiction sur ce fandom qui n'est malheureusement pas encore très riche, mais ne désespérons pas :)**

 **Merci à BernieCalling pour son gentil commentaire ;)**

 **Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à commenter ! Ça fait toujours plaisir ! ;)**

 **Où le monde bascule.**

Les bureaux du FBI étaient les plus sécurisés au monde sauf évidemment pour Scorpion, néanmoins, Cabe veillerait à ne pas utiliser son portable au cas où.

\- Bonjour, agent Gallo, sécurité intérieure. J'aimerais faire une recherche pour une affaire en cours, annonça-t-il au préposé de l'accueil, le tout en sortant sa plaque et un papier sur lequel il avait écrit succinctement qu'il cherchait des informations sur un dénommé Marc Collins. Un pro de l'écoute et des ondes.

L'employé hocha la tête et conduisit l'agent dans un bureau adjacent où il indiqua le papier à un supérieur. Ce dernier fit signe à l'agent de venir derrière le bureau, tandis qu'il lançait la recherche.

L'écran afficha bientôt les informations qui firent sourciller l'agent de la sécurité intérieure. Son intuition était bonne. Il valait mieux se dépêcher de rejoindre l'équipe à l'hôpital, Walter était en danger.

-0-0-0-

\- Excusez-moi. Est-ce que vous savez que vous empêchez la circulation dans ce couloir ? annonça l'infirmière qui venait d'arriver avec son chariot de plateau repas.

\- Désolée, madame, fit Paige en secouant la tête. On ne va pas tarder, je vous le promets.

Se poussant sur le coté, ils l'observèrent entrer dans la chambre un plateau à la main, puis ressortir tout aussi vite.

\- Quel mal élevé ! s'outra la jeune femme, le plateau toujours à la main. À peine un grognement, … c'est honteux.

Elle s'éloigna dans le couloir, rejoignant la chambre suivante, toujours en maugréant, tandis que l'équipe se regardait.

\- Walter ne grogne pas, il répond aux gens. Généralement de manière inadéquate mais jamais comme ça, déclara Paige, de plus en plus inquiète.

\- C'est peut-être absurde, mais il avait des difficultés à parler … enfin non, sa voix était un peu rauque, j'avais mis ça sur le compte de sa fatigue. Tu te souviens, fit Toby en s'adressant à Happy.

\- Euh, oui il avait une voix pâteuse, mais je suis pas restée assez longtemps pour constater plus.

\- Qu'est-ce qui provoque une voix rauque ? Une inflammation de la gorge … un rhume ? Non, il avait juste l'air fatigué, pas de toux ni de nez engorgé, la voix était pas nasillarde, poursuivit le jeune homme qui portait sa réflexion à voix haute. La gorge peut être enflammée par un étranglement ou une extinction de voix. Il m'a hurlé dessus donc pas d'extinction. Par contre si la gorge était abimée, le hurlement a pas dû faire de bien … ce qui justifierait un grognement maintenant.

\- Tu penses qu'il aurait pu être étranglé ? douta Happy.

\- Ça expliquerait l'inflammation, parce que c'est soit mécanique soit infectieux ou viral, mais il ne présentait aucun autre symptôme à part la fatigue intense. Le mieux serait de l'examiner mais il ne se laissera pas approcher.

\- Ça n'a pas de sens. Un étranglement ? Il a passé la nuit seul dans une chambre d'hôpital ultra sécurisée et il a les poignets dans le plâtre. C'est absurde. fit Paige en secouant la tête.

Curtis la fixa, son visage s'éclairant soudainement.

\- C'est un bonne idée, ça, Paige, Happy. Suivez-moi.

Les deux femmes se regardèrent, perplexes, avant d'emboîter son pas.

-0-0-0-

Le parking sembla immense à l'agent Gallo lorsqu'il réussit enfin à trouver une place. Il se dépêcha de fermer le SUV et de traverser l'énorme lieu de stationnement pour rejoindre l'entrée où il avisa Sly, assis sur un banc, à se tordre les mains.

\- Sly ?

\- Walter a mis fin à Scorpion.

\- Je pense savoir pourquoi, annonça l'aîné. Tu sais où sont les autres ?

\- Je les ai laissé dans le couloir, près de sa chambre. Il fallait annoncer la nouvelle à Paige, je n'ai pas eu le courage de rester.

\- Bien, suis-moi, tu vas m'aider.

Sylvester se dépêcha de se lever, curieux de ce qu'allait faire le patriarche du groupe.

-0-0-0-

Toby ouvrit une dernière porte, arrivant enfin dans la salle de surveillance de l'hôpital.

\- Hey, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? fit le garde de la sécurité en charge de la surveillance vidéo.

\- Monsieur, j'ai un ami qui est arrivé hier au service des urgences. Il a été placé chambre 102 service psychiatrique. Mes amis et moi, on a parié qu'il a reçu une visite coquine cette nuit … vous savez, vous êtes le seul à pouvoir nous départager, mentit effrontément le psychiatre, faisant un clin d'oeil au garde, qui eut un sourire moqueur.

\- C'est facile à vérifier. Vous avez dit 102 ? lâcha l'agent de sécurité, amusé par ce divertissement à son travail monotone.

\- Oui, fit Toby en s'approchant de l'écran.

L'agent se mit sur la vidéo de la chambre où ils purent voir Walter tenter de dormir, légèrement recroquevillé sur lui-même sous les couvertures qu'il avait réussi à remonter presque au-dessus de la tête. Les membres de Scorpion eurent un regard inquiet devant la forme allongée, alors que le garde enclenchait la marche arrière.

Ils virent l'infirmière sortir et entrer dans la pièce avec un refus catégorique de la part de Walter de sortir la tête de son oreiller. L'homme remonta la couverture sur sa tête, après avoir grimpé sur son lit puis sortir de la salle de bain où il était resté quelques minutes avant d'y entrer et de retourner dans son lit.

Puis ils virent Toby claquer la porte.

\- Hey c'est vous ?

\- Ouais on s'est disputé, il voulait pas reconnaître cette visite … les potes, je vous jure, se justifia l'homme au chapeau.

En effet la dispute transparaissait clairement même à l'envers, jusqu'au départ d'Happy, et enfin à leur arrivée. Enfin la bande recula dans la nuit précédente. Les ombres se firent plus présentes et l'écran changea de résolution s'adaptant à la luminosité.

\- Il ne dort pas, fit Happy qui observait Walter.

\- En effet, il a l'air choqué, reconnut Toby.

Soudain Paige sursauta.

\- Il pleure.

\- À mon avis, si visite coquine, il y a eut, ils ont dû rompre, intervint le garde.

La vidéo recula encore et soudain l'image les glaça. Le surveillant arrêta l'image. On voyait très clairement un homme hirsute tenir le patient par la gorge.

\- C'est une agression ! s'exclama l'agent de sécurité. J'appelle la police.

\- Non ! s'écria Curtis. L'agent Cabe Gallo de la sécurité intérieure interviendra de manière plus discrète.

\- Qui est cet agent ? se méfia le surveillant.

\- Nous faisons partie d'une équipe de génie travaillant pour la sécurité intérieure. L'agent Gallo est notre liaison. Je le fais venir tout de suite, fit le psychiatre en sortant son téléphone.

\- Non ! l'interrompit Happy. Regarde !

Curtis observa l'écran tandis que Paige se penchait aussi pour regarder plus attentivement l'agresseur.

\- Mais c'est … s'étonna la mère de Ralph.

\- Exact. À partir de maintenant, il faut éviter tout ce qui pourrait lui faire savoir qu'on est au courant.

\- Qu'est-ce que je fais ? demanda l'agent de sécurité, pris en étau entre son incompréhension et ses gens qui avaient l'air de savoir de quoi il parlait.

\- Vous nous laissez 24h. On va régler ça … conclut l'homme au chapeau.

À suivre …

Voilà, J'espère que ça vous a plu. Vous êtes libres de commenter ou pas. Cela dit, ça me ferait plaisir.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à la CBS, à Nick Santora et à Walter O'brien, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour ne pas les abîmer mais j'ai pas vraiment réussi. Seule l'histoire est de moi. L'univers appartient tout entier à la série Scorpion.

 **Première fanfiction sur ce fandom qui n'est malheureusement pas encore très riche, mais ne désespérons pas :)**

 **Je remercie Bernie Calling pour son gentil commentaire**

 **Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à commenter ! Ça fait toujours plaisir ! ;)**

 **Où le monde bascule.**

La journée avait été longue. Du moins elle s'était déroulée de manière très lente de son point de vue. Il avait eu tout le temps de ressasser les derniers événements. Sa gorge l'élançait horriblement depuis son altercation avec Toby. Il n'avait vu personne après son départ à l'exception des infirmières qu'il avait chassé par des mouvements frustres. Il avait soif mais redoutait qu'on s'approche trop de lui. Après le départ de Curtis, il avait rejoint la salle de bain attenante pour essayer de boire au robinet et il avait remarqué l'apparition de tâches violettes tout le long de son cou.

La panique s'était emparé de lui … si on remarquait ces traces, on allait le questionner et Marc risquerait de mettre à exécution ses menaces. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de mettre Paige et Ralph en danger, sans parler du reste de l'équipe. Il avait détesté les insulter, mais étant donné la réaction de Toby, cela avait suffit.

Walter essaya de se rendormir, en vain. Trop de pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Des images, des sons et des perspectives avortées. Le sourire de Paige, le son de sa voix, la mélodie de son rire, l'enthousiasme de Ralph, la joie de vivre avec eux. Pourquoi avait-il engagé Marc ? À présent il percevait toute l'étendue de sa folie. Et malheureusement il était devenu le centre de son attention. Comment avait-il fait pour sortir de prison ? Pourquoi l'obsédait-il autant ? Existait-il un moyen d'échapper à cette fatalité ?

Jamais Walter ne s'était senti aussi démuni à l'exception de la maladie de sa soeur et à présent il trouvait qu'elle avait été plus simple à gérer que ce sentiment d'injustice qui montait en lui. L'infirmière avait annoncé que le rendez-vous avec le psy avait été pris demain matin. Peut-être pouvait-il échapper à Collins en se laissant enfermer ? S'il passait pour suicidaire, ils le forceraient à suivre une thérapie dans une institution fermée. Cela dit, Marc était arrivé à entrer dans sa chambre d'hôpital sans difficulté aucune. Ne risquait-il pas de pénétrer un asile aussi facilement ? Il serait alors doublement prisonnier.

Il soupira et ferma les yeux, maintenant que la nuit tombait, plus personne ne viendrait. Toby avait sûrement fait barrage. Il le remercia silencieusement de lui avoir évité de faire du mal à la femme qu'il aimait et à ses autres amis. Jamais il n'aurait eu la force de faire ça à Sly. Son beau-frère se serait décomposé, Happy, quant à elle aurait frappé dans un truc et serait partie sans lui dire un mot. Paige … il ne pouvait pas imaginer.

Soudain il entendit la porte de sa chambre grincer. Le génie se raidit. Marc … ça ne pouvait qu'être lui.

\- Alors, je vois qu'on a sagement obéi … susurra sa némésis. Cela dit, ils ont accepté un peu trop facilement de te laisser tranquille, et je trouve ça hautement suspect, Walter. Tu n'essayerais pas de me doubler, n'est-ce pas ?

L'homme au quatrième QI le plus élevé s'était tourné lentement vers la voix, tremblant de tous ses membres. Il secoua la tête en tendant de répondre de sa voix rocailleuse.

\- Na… Naon.

\- Oh, pauvre petit Walter, on dirait que les sons ont des difficultés à sortir. Est-ce que j'aurais serré trop fort hier ? Regardons ça, fit le spécialiste des ondes en approchant ses mains du cou du génie.

Walter eut pour seul réflexe de jeter sa tête en arrière, espérant vainement éviter le contact. Il grimaça en sentant la main se poser sur lui. De dégoût au départ, de douleur par la suite tandis que Collins appuyait sur les bleus qu'il avait causé.

\- Pas un geste, cria alors une voix que Walter aurait reconnu entre mille. Cabe ! Cabe était là …

Soudainement, un étau se resserra sur son cou, l'empêchant de respirer. Sa vue se brouilla et il perdit le contact avec son environnement jusqu'à ce qu'enfin la prise ne lâche. Il se mit à haleter, cherchant de l'air tandis qu'il gémissait de douleur. Une main fraîche se posa sur son front, et la voix douce de Paige se mit à lui parler, tentant de le calmer, essayant de ramener sa respiration à un rythme plus régulier.

Autour de lui, un déploiement de personnes. Cabe parlait aux policiers qui étaient venus en renfort, Toby finissait d'ausculter Collins couché par terre. Un mouvement de tête négatif suffit à confirmer la mort de l'expert en onde. La balle de l'agent Gallo avait touché l'homme en plein coeur, ce qui avait permis de libérer Walter de son étreinte. Une équipe médico-légale envahit la pièce ainsi que le médecin en chef du service qui se mit à exiger des explications sur ce chantier.

\- Paid' … tenta d'articuler la victime dont la respiration commençait à s'apaiser sous les soins de la traductrice de l'équipe.

\- N'essaie pas de parler Walter, ne te force pas, On va te soigner.

\- Paa … tir, poursuivit l'homme à la peau mate.

\- Tu veux que je parte ? sourcilla la jeune femme, inquiète.

Le brun secoua la tête lentement.

\- 'Ci … pa … paaa tir … moi … 'ci, réessaya le jeune homme.

\- Tu veux partir d'ici, comprit enfin Paige.

Il ferma les yeux, satisfait d'avoir réussi à se faire comprendre.

\- Happy ! appela la mère de Ralph, peux-tu me trouver une chaise roulante, Walter veut sortir d'ici.

\- Tout de suite, répondit la jeune femme qui attendait dans le couloir avec Sly.

\- Comment, mais il n'est pas question que cet … s'emporta le médecin en charge.

\- Hey, la ferme, le coupa le psychiatre. Vous êtes pas foutu d'assurer la sécurité de vos patients et vous voudriez nous donner des ordres. Vous allez signer cette putain de décharge et laisser Mr O'brien sortir d'ici.

\- Il n'en est pas question ! s'empourpra le responsable de service avant de se taire sous le regard dur de l'agent Gallo.

La mécano revenait déjà avec ce que Paige lui avait demandé. Elle l'aida à soutenir Walter pendant qu'il essayait de se lever, quelque peu ramolli par le manque d'oxygène et les émotions qui l'avait secoué et l'aida à enfiler un peignoir avant de l'installer dans son véhicule de sortie.

Il était complètement épuisé et c'est avec soulagement qu'il sentit Paige pousser le fauteuil et l'emmener loin de cette chambre et bientôt de cet hôpital.

\- Est-ce que je peux aider, fit la voix d'Happy dans le coton qui entourait Walter.

\- Tu peux avancer la voiture près de l'entrée, demanda Paige en lui passant ses clés de voiture.

\- Tu me laisses conduire ? s'étonna la chinoise.

\- Jusqu'à l'entrée, oui, précisa la maman.

\- Sly ? fit le jeune homme, la tête dodelinante.

\- Il garde Ralph. Lorsque Cabe nous a appris que Collins avait eu sa peine commuée en séjour psychiatrique, nous avions déjà trouvé une preuve de son implication dans ta brusque décision de dissoudre Scorpion.

\- 'Solé, laissa échapper le génie, qui peinait à garder les yeux ouverts.

Le fauteuil s'arrêta, tandis que Paige le contournait pour prendre le visage entre ses mains.

\- Écoute-moi. Tu n'es pas responsable de ce que ce dingue a fait. Personne n'aurait pu prévoir ça, Walter. Il t'a contraint par la force à lui obéir. Je veux que tu comprennes que ce n'est pas ta faute. D'accord ?

Le génie le regarda de son regard triste et hocha lentement la tête avant de fermer les yeux. Il sentit la caresse de Paige disparaître tandis qu'elle l'amenait vers la sortie.

\- Étant donné les antécédents qu'on avait eu avec Collins, on a préféré éviter les communications par téléphone et même orales. On a pris la décision par écrit de faire surveiller ta chambre, sachant qu'il reviendrait. J'aurais aimé t'épargner cette deuxième rencontre, mais il fallait l'arrêter. Maintenant, je ne pense pas que Cabe voulait le tuer, mais il fallait l'empêcher de te faire davantage de mal.

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte d'entrée où Happy les attendait et doucement les deux femmes l'aidèrent à entrer à l'arrière de la voiture. Avisant de la somnolence de Walter, Paige changea d'avis.

\- Happy, je te laisse conduire.

La chinoise la regarda surprise.

\- Je vais monter à l'arrière, fit la jeune femme aux cheveux châtains en indiquant d'un geste de la tête le jeune homme qui piquait du nez. Tu roules doucement ?

\- Yep, confirma la compagne de Toby, s'engouffrant dans la voiture pendant que Paige s'asseyait près de Walter, et le ramenait contre elle, comme elle aurait bercé Ralph pour l'aider à dormir en voiture.

 **À suivre …**

 **Voilà, J'espère que ça vous a plu. Vous êtes libres de commenter ou pas. Cela dit, ça me ferait plaisir.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à la CBS, à Nick Santora et à Walter O'brien, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour ne pas les abîmer mais j'ai pas vraiment réussi. Seule l'histoire est de moi. L'univers appartient tout entier à la série Scorpion.

 **JE PUBLIE UN JOUR PLUS TÔT, EN PARTIE PARCE QUE JE SUIS TOUJOURS EN CONGÉ MALADIE, EN PARTIE PARCE QUE JE RESTE TOUJOURS ABASOURDIE PAR CE QU'IL S'EST PASSÉ DANS MA VILLE CE MARDI. DEPUIS JE SUIS RENTRÉE SUR CHARLEROI POUR DES RAISONS PRATIQUES MAIS J'AURAIS AIMÉ ME TROUVER À BRUXELLES POUR ME RECUEILLIR, MÊME EN SACHANT QUE ÇA AURAIT ÉTÉ COMPLIQUÉ POUR MOI DE ME DÉPLACER. J'AIME MON PAYS, MA CAPITALE, MA VILLE (QUI EST MON EMPLOYEUR), MA COMMUNE (MALGRÉ LE BASHING QU'ELLE A SUBIE ET QU'ELLE SUBIRA ENCORE) … MON UNIVERS.**

 **JE DIS : BRUXELLES EST BELLE, BRUXELLES EST UN JOYAU (BÉNABAR L'AVAIT BIEN COMPRIS ;) )**

Je n'avais pas de cadeau  
Pour t'offrir à Noël  
J'en voulais un très beau  
J'ai pensé à Bruxelles  
Offrir une ville c'est vaniteux  
Je le reconnais mais je m'en fous  
Parce que c'est quand même mieux  
Que de rien offrir du tout  
Tu te serais contentée  
D'un cadeau moins tape-à-l'oeil  
D'un livre ou d'un CD  
D'une paire de boucles d'oreille  
Mais dans une bague ou un collier  
Je te mets au défi  
De faire entrer sans les casser  
Saint-Josse et la Gare du Midi

Alors Bruxelles je te la donne  
Mais faut le dire à personne  
Ça menacerait la couronne  
Et j'ai donné ma parole d'homme  
(Qui vaut ce qu'elle vaut...)

Il a fallu que le roi s'en mêle  
Il disait à court d'arguments  
"C'est ma capitale, bordel !  
Et ce n'est pas un présent"  
J'ai dit "Mon king, je vous arrête  
Bruxelles est un joyau  
Nous sommes en période de fêtes  
C'est idéal comme cadeau"  
Il s'entêtait dans son refus  
Je l'ai d'ailleurs trouvé têtu  
Il disait "C'est pas à toi  
Et tu peux pas l'offrir comme ça  
Bruxelles est aux Bruxellois"  
"C'est entendu" j'ai dit au roi  
"Mais ils n'en sauront rien  
Ce sera notre secret, mon cher souverain"

Alors Bruxelles je te la donne  
Mais faut le dire à personne  
Ça menacerait la couronne  
Et j'ai donné ma parole d'homme  
(Qui vaut ce qu'elle vaut...)

"Moi qui suis roturier  
C'est mon seul titre de noblesse  
Je voudrais négocier  
Soyez cool votre Altesse"  
Le roi qui est un gentleman  
A étudié la question  
"Comme c'est pour une dame  
Je vais te faire une proposition..."  
"Bien entendu" m'a-t-il dit  
"Tout ça ne sort pas d'ici  
Mais en échange je veux Paris  
En dessous de quoi je gagne pas ma vie !"  
Sans hésiter j'ai répondu  
"C'est d'accord, marché conclu  
Avec vous, Messire  
Faire des affaires c'est un plaisir"

Alors Bruxelles je te la donne  
Mais faut le dire à personne  
Ça menacerait la couronne  
Et j'ai donné ma parole d'homme  
(Qui vaut ce qu'elle vaut...)

 **JE VOUS LAISSE TRANQUILLE, J'avais juste besoin de m'exprimer : Bonne lecture. :)**

 **Merci à Bernie Calling et à JulietDrake pour leur gentil commentaire.**

Première fanfiction sur ce fandom qui n'est malheureusement pas encore très riche, mais ne désespérons pas :)

 **Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à commenter ! Ça fait toujours plaisir ! ;)**

 **Où le monde bascule.**

\- Ralph, tu dois aller dormir, gémit Sylvester répétant pour la vingtième fois sa demande, suivant les instructions de Paige.

\- Non, je veux voir Walter. Maman a promis !

\- Elle t'a promis ça ce matin, depuis il s'est passé des choses. En plus les visites à l'hôpital sont finies pour aujourd'hui.

\- Je veux voir Walter ! bouda l'enfant, échappant à Sylvester en s'enfermant dans la chambre de sa mère.

Sly soupira. Il aurait dû laisser Happy faire la baby-sitter et accompagner le reste de l'équipe en surveillance. Il entendit alors la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir tandis que les deux jeunes femmes pestaient.

\- Il pèse une tonne ! se plaignit Happy, tandis que Sly courait vers la porte pour les aider.

Walter semblait somnolent alors que les jeunes femmes le soutenaient, l'empêchant de buter dans les meubles. Bientôt la calculatrice humaine installait son beau-frère dans le fauteuil le plus proche.

\- M'ci Sly, essaya de parler Walter, avant de fermer doucement les yeux, crevé.

\- Je vais préparer la chambre d'ami, annonça Paige en reprenant son souffle.

\- Maman ? demanda l'enfant, alerté par le bruit.

\- Ralph ! Tu devrais déjà dormir ! Sylvester ! s'indigna la jeune mère.

\- Walter ! s'écria l'enfant courant prestement vers son mentor.

Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux et eut un sourire attendri, alors que Happy intervenait, laissant Paige s'occuper de l'organisationnel.

\- Ralph, Walter est fatigué, il va aller se reposer dès que le lit sera prêt, expliqua son habituelle baby-sitter.

\- Pourquoi il est en tenue d'hôpital ?

\- Parce qu'on a pas eu le temps de refaire sa garde-robe. File au lit, ordonna Happy.

\- Walter ? se tourna l'enfant vers la tête de scorpion qui luttait de plus en plus pour rester éveillé et sourire au garçon pour ne pas l'inquiéter.

\- Ui ? siffla la voix du mentor.

\- Walter ne peut pas trop parler, Ralph, précisa la chinoise. Il est blessé à la gorge. Il doit éviter de se fatiguer.

\- D'accord, fit l'enfant avant de déposer un baiser sur la joue de son ami et de rejoindre sa chambre, croisant sa mère au passage qui revenait.

\- Le lit est fait, je l'ai ouvert, on a plus qu'à l'installer, proposa-t-elle à Happy.

\- Alors ça c'est une bonne idée sauf que c'est une très mauvaise idée, coupa Toby en entrant, suivi de Cabe. Je vais d'abord m'occuper de son cou. On a obtenu la décharge du médecin pour qu'il soit soigné ici, du matériel et un infirmier à domicile qui passera tous les matins à 8h et tous les soirs à 19h.

\- À 8h ? fit Paige en se mordant la lèvre. Ça allait être compliqué pour déposer Ralph à l'école.

\- Problème ? interrogea Happy.

\- Non, je m'arrangerai avec Drew. Il doit revenir pour deux mois. La saison est finie pour son équipe, il revient justement pour passer du temps avec Ralph … répondit-elle.

\- On peut aller le conduire demain si tu veux ? proposa la mécano.

\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, Drew devait déjà aller le conduire demain, je l'informerai que ce sera tous le mois.

Toby s'installa sur la table basse devant Walter et sortit un pot de crème de son sac avant de porter les mains sur la gorge de son patient qui se tendit.

\- Je vais essayer de ne pas te faire mal, mais je dois observer de plus près pour savoir s'il y a des lésions plus profondes ou pas, fit le médecin en relevant délicatement le menton de son patron pour observer de plus près les bleus. Je ne vois pas de fissures sur tes contusions, je vais appliquer cette crème à base d'arnica. Ça devrait aider à apaiser les douleurs et à résorber les contusions. Pour ce qui est des dégâts internes, je vais t'injecter une petite dose de morphine directement dans la zone. C'est un peu brutal comme méthode, mais ça fera disparaître la douleur instantanément au niveau local et en plus ça devrait t'assommer suffisamment pour que tu nous fasses le tour de l'horloge. Je pense me tromper que tu n'as pas du beaucoup dormir ces dernières 48 h ?

Walter secoua la tête, lui donnant raison, tandis que Toby ouvrait le pot avant de l'appliquer le plus doucement possible sur la gorge de ce dernier. Happy soupira et sortit les vêtements du sac que les deux hommes avaient ramenés pour s'informer sur les tailles de Walter. Elle nota le tout dans un coin de sa tête et replia le tout.

\- Bien, Super Gallo va t'emmener te coucher et je t'injecte le produit. Quand ce sera fait, je te poserai une intraveineuse pour te réhydrater. Je t'ai pas vu beaucoup boire sur la vidéo surveillance et on ne va pas prendre le risque de te voir perdre des forces, hein ? acheva le psychiatre avec son petit rictus moqueur habituel.

Cabe attrapa Walter par le dessous des bras de manière à le relever et le conduisit dans la chambre d'ami, l'asseyant puis lui retirant le peignoir qui lui avait évité de sortir les fesses à l'air. Le génie s'allongea sans difficulté, laissant Toby préparer la seringue et l'intraveineuse. Paige le borda délicatement, et lui sourit pendant que l'aiguille pénétrait une des lésions cutanées. Il eut à peine le temps de grimacer sous le pincement qu'il s'endormait, fixant sur sa rétine l'image réconfortante de Paige.

\- Et maintenant qu'il dort comme un bébé, je glisse ceci … et hop. Cette solution passera cette nuit, et l'infirmier n'aura qu'à la retirer demain matin. Tu veilleras à ce qu'il boive beaucoup. Et je pense qu'il va falloir lui mixer ses aliments dans un premier temps, s'adressa-t-il à la mère de Ralph.

Cette dernière hocha la tête, éteignant la lumière en sortant de la chambre d'ami.

\- Demain matin on ira lui acheter quelques vêtements, déclara Happy.

\- Pensez à lui prendre des sous-vêtements, Ralph oublie systématiquement de les mettre dans ses valises, quelques vêtements de sport et un pyjama facile à enfiler.

\- Parce que tu crois qu'il compte faire du sport ? se moqua Curtis.

\- Non mais ce sont des vêtements qu'il pourra facilement mettre tout seul, surtout s'il ne s'entend pas avec l'infirmier qui passera demain. On connaît tous sa faculté à se faire détester, contra Paige.

\- Bon point pour toi, reconnut l'homme au chapeau.

\- Je vais rentrer me coucher, demain j'aurais de la paperasse, annonça Cabe en se dirigeant vers la porte. Veille bien sur Walter, précisa-t-il à la femme aux cheveux châtains.

Paige hocha la tête, lui souriant tandis que le reste de l'équipe emboitait le pas à l'agent. La journée avait été longue et émotionnellement éprouvante. Elle referma la porte à clé, puis prit son téléphone pour laisser un message au père de Ralph.

Elle vérifia l'état de la cuisine, de la salle à manger et du salon avant d'éteindre et de se rendre dans la chambre de Ralph. Il dormait en boule au milieu de son petit lit, la lampe de chevet encore allumée. Paige eut un sourire attendri, et vint éteindre la lampe, remontant la couverture sur les épaules du petit garçon avant de déposer un baiser sur sa tempe.

\- Dors bien mon ange.

Elle ressortit sans faire du bruit de la pièce avant de refermer la porte. La jeune maman rejoignit la salle de bain, se démaquillant, puis prit une bonne douche avant d'enfiler son pyjama. Elle bailla éhontément en sortant de la salle de bain. Pourtant elle fit un détour par la chambre d'ami au lieu d'aller se coucher, préférant vérifier que tout allait bien pour Walter.

Le jeune homme dormait profondément, respirant bruyamment du fait de son étranglement. Elle s'approcha et s'assit au bord du lit, caressant doucement les cheveux noirs et bouclés de son ami. Ses lèvres tremblèrent, alors que quelques larmes glissaient sur ses joues. Paige avait eu terriblement peur de le perdre. Lorsqu'elle avait vu Collins le prendre par la gorge dans cette vidéo, elle avait eu envie de courir sauver Walter de ses griffes. Et cela avait recommencé le soir-même. Mais cette fois elle avait pu intervenir, être auprès de lui.

Walter enfonça un peu plus la tête dans l'oreiller, essayant de se tourner sur son flanc, son bras restant bloqué de l'autre coté. La jeune femme prit son poignet plâtré et le fit passer de l'autre coté. L'homme poussa un soupir de bien-être, se recroquevillant un peu comme Ralph. La jeune femme sécha ses larmes et l'embrassa sur la tempe, caressant une dernière fois les cheveux de Walter avec tendresse.

Dieu qu'elle pouvait aimer cet homme. Quand serait-il prêt à le voir ?

 **À suivre …**

 **Voilà, J'espère que ça vous a plu. Vous êtes libres de commenter ou pas. Cela dit, ça me ferait plaisir.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à la CBS, à Nick Santora et à Walter O'brien, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour ne pas les abîmer mais j'ai pas vraiment réussi. Seule l'histoire est de moi. L'univers appartient tout entier à la série Scorpion.

 **Première fanfiction sur ce fandom qui n'est malheureusement pas encore très riche, mais ne désespérons pas :)**

 **Je remercie JulietDrake et Bernie Calling pour leur gentil commentaire. Ne pas hésiter à signer vos reviens afin que je puisse vous répondre en mp ;)**

 **Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à commenter ! Ça fait toujours plaisir ! ;)**

 **Où le monde bascule.**

Un bruit de porcelaine brisée résonna dans la nuit. Les lumières s'allumèrent rapidement, tandis que Paige enfilait son peignoir et courait vers la chambre d'ami.

\- Maman ? Geignit son petit garçon, pied nu dans le chambranle de la porte.

\- Ce n'est rien, je m'en occupe, retourne te coucher, fit la jeune mère en l'embrassant sur le front.

Elle entra dans la pièce et appuya sur l'interrupteur. Walter la fixa, un peu paumé debout à coté du lit. Feue la lampe de chevet gisait sur le sol, ainsi que la poche de perfusion, que le génie avait arraché en se mettant debout. Le jeune homme avait l'air penaud et perdu au milieu des éclats.

Il s'avança en tentant de s'excuser … mais trop tard, il grimaça en marchant dans un tesson qui se logea profondément dans sa plante de pied.

\- Stop, assieds-toi. Que s'est-il passé ? ordonna la femme aux cheveux châtains, en le repoussant sur le lit.

Elle observa la coupure, et lui intima de ne pas bouger le temps de revenir de la salle de bain avec la trousse de soin. La jeune femme prépara soigneusement de quoi recouvrir la plaie, de quoi la désinfecter et une pince à épiler au cas où de plus petits morceaux s'y seraient aussi logés. Elle retira alors le plus délicatement possible l'éclat, provoquant un méchant saignement qu'elle compressa avant de désinfecter et de panser la blessure avec adresse.

\- 'Solé … tenta Walter, après quelques grimaces fort à propos.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Que s'est-il passé ?

Le jeune homme secoua la tête, avant de soupirer.

\- 'Chemar.

\- Oh, Collins ? interrogea la jeune femme, soucieuse.

Walter se contenta de baisser la tête, préférant ignorer le sujet.

\- Tu ne veux pas en parler, je comprends. Donc tu t'es réveillé en sursaut et tu a fait basculer la lampe. Eh bien, la prochaine fois je mettrai une lampe en plastique, sourit la jeune femme en lui caressant la joue. Je vais nettoyer pour éviter que quelqu'un d'autre ne se blesse. Et je te laisserai te reposer, proposa Paige.

Le génie au Qui de 197 attrapa son bras, anxieux à l'idée de se retrouver de nouveau seul.

\- À moins que … hésita Paige, essayant de comprendre ce que désirait le jeune homme à la peau mate.

Il la fixait intensément de son regard foncé, comme s'il l'implorait de ne pas partir.

\- Tu sais quoi, je suis trop fatiguée pour m'occuper de ça maintenant, tu accepterais de dormir avec moi dans ma chambre ? En tout bien, tout honneur, bien sûr, proposa-t-elle, enveloppant l'idée comme un service à lui rendre, consciente que Walt n'était pas du genre à demander de l'aide et encore moins de reconnaître qu'il avait peur de rester seul.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête en déglutissant, cherchant à se lever.

\- Non ! Attends, je vais chercher de quoi balayer et une paire de chaussette. Inutile de remarcher dans ses débris.

Le génie sourit faiblement, laissant la magnifique jeune femme partir. Elle revint rapidement néanmoins, lui enfilant les chaussettes avec la dextérité d'une mère qui avait été habituée à habiller son enfant lunatique devant les choses les plus triviales.

Elle réunit le plus gros des tessons sur le coté, tandis que Walter se levait, clauquediquant un peu pour éviter d'appuyer sur la blessure. Paige le laissa se débrouiller pour la suivre, sentant qu'il avait besoin de le faire tout seul. Elle laissa la porte de sa chambre ouverte, rangeant la trousse de soin dans la salle de bain pendant que le jeune homme se traînait vers le lit. Il s'installa instinctivement vers le coté droit du lit, le plus proche de la porte, ignorant que Paige dormait toujours de l'autre coté, plus proche de la salle de bain.

La jeune femme sourit, éteignant les derniers luminaires et rejoignant le lit où Walter s'était installé avec peine, s'étant débattu avec ses plâtres et la couette. Il se recroquevilla en direction de la porte, comme il l'avait fait la veille, pendant que la jeune femme remettait correctement la couette et la couverture en patchwork sur les épaules du jeune homme, avant de se coucher elle-même de son coté.

Paige mit quelques minutes à s'endormir, luttant contre l'envie de vérifier que le jeune homme dormait. Pourtant c'est soulagée et souriante que le sommeil l'emporta, en sentant le bout des doigts libres du plâtre effleurer sa main. Il cherchait toujours sa main lorsqu'il avait besoin de sa force ou de son réconfort.

-0-0-0-

\- Maman ? souffla une petite voix qui venait d'entrebâiller la porte de la chambre de sa mère.

Ralph aperçut la masse bouclée des cheveux de Walter qui émergeait du lit et l'enfant sourit. Il entra doucement et contourna le lit pour rejoindre sa mère, profondément endormie.

\- Maman … appela l'enfant en la secouant un peu par l'épaule.

\- Mmh… Ralph ?

\- Il est 7h45. Je me suis habillé et j'ai pris mon petit déjeuner. Mais il faut me conduire à l'école.

\- QUOI ? s'étrangla la jeune mère. Oh Ralph, je suis désolée, j'ai oublié de mettre en route le réveil.

\- Chuuut, maman, il faut pas réveiller Walter.

\- Hein … euh … je me lève et … commença la mère en se redressant tandis que la sonnerie de l'entrée retentissait.

\- Je vais ouvrir, courut le petit garçon vers le couloir.

Walter grogna en tentant de se retourner dans le lit, pendant que la jeune femme se levait rapidement entendant la voix grave de Drew.

\- Drew ? s'étonna la jeune mère.

\- Je viens chercher Ralph, comme convenu … pour le conduire à l'école, rappela le joueur de base-ball, se rendant compte de la confusion de Paige.

\- Oh, oui c'est vrai, se souvint la jeune femme.

\- Tu m'as même laissé un message hier soir pour que j'apporte un vieux training et quelques sous-vêtements. Tu te rends compte que ta demande est … plus qu'étrange ? s'amusa le père de Ralph.

\- C'est pour Walter, coupa son fils.

\- Walter ? sourcilla le jeune homme.

C'était peu dire qu'il n'était pas fan du génie. D'une part à cause de la jalousie insidieuse qu'il ressentait chaque fois que son fils parlait avec admiration du génie, d'autre part parce qu'il était évident que le patron de Scorpion en pinçait pour Paige et qu'il était fort probable que ce soit réciproque.

Bien qu'il aurait adoré reformer la famille qu'il avait abandonné en suivant sa passion pour le base-ball, il avait conscience de ne pas avoir le droit de l'exiger. Il voulait le bonheur de la mère de son fils, même si ce n'était pas avec lui, ce dernier point le gênait donc moins que le premier mais il était irritant de se dire que son rival en tant que père risquait de devenir le beau-père de Ralph. Drew avait peur de perdre complètement son fils. Walter était un homme étrange et à l'esprit bien trop brillant pour qu'il puisse rivaliser.

\- Nous l'hébergeons … le temps qu'il se remette sur pied et qu'il retrouve un appart.

\- Se remettre sur pied et retrouver un appart ? Je croyais qu'il logeait au garage ? devint suspicieux le joueur de base-ball.

\- Le garage a explosé, répondit Ralph. Alors il n'a plus d'appartement, ni de vêtements, ni d'ordinateur.

\- D'ordina… ? s'étrangla Drew, perplexe devant ce qui semblait le plus grave pour l'enfant.

\- Walter s'est blessé en essayant d'y entrer. Il voulait venir me sauver … mais j'étais partie chercher Ralph.

\- Tu veux dire que tu aurais dû être dans ce bâtiment ? s'énerva le père du petit génie.

\- Non … le poseur voulait que Walter le croie. Je n'ai jamais été en danger, précisa la jeune femme, consciente que c'était ça qui le dérangeait.

\- Tu te rends compte que Ralph a failli être arrêté par sa faute et que tu aurais pu mourir dans cette explosion … et en réalité tu pourrais mourir dans n'importe quelle de ces fichues missions ! explosa Drew.

\- Walter ne nous mettrait jamais en danger, Ralph et moi, et tu le sais, conclut Paige, mettant court aux revendications de son ancien compagnon. Il devenait évident que Drew se sentait en insécurité dès que le patron de Scorpion apparaissait dans l'équation. Il était peut-être temps de remettre les choses au point.

 **À suivre …**

 **Voilà, J'espère que ça vous a plu. Vous êtes libres de commenter ou pas. Cela dit, ça me ferait plaisir.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à la CBS, à Nick Santora et à Walter O'brien, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour ne pas les abîmer mais j'ai pas vraiment réussi. Seule l'histoire est de moi. L'univers appartient tout entier à la série Scorpion.

 **Première fanfiction sur ce fandom qui n'est malheureusement pas encore très riche, mais ne désespérons pas :)**

 **Je remercie 974lk et Bernie Calling pour leur gentil commentaire. Ne pas hésiter à signer vos reviens afin que je puisse vous répondre en mp ;)**

 **Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à commenter ! Ça fait toujours plaisir ! ;)**

 **Où le monde bascule.**

La jeune femme jeta un coup d'oeil à Ralph.

\- Mon chéri, veux-tu bien aller réveiller Walter ? L'infirmier ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. Prends ton temps, ne le bouscule pas, précisa-t-elle.

Le garçon hocha la tête en lançant une moue désapprobatrice vers son père … Ils allaient encore parler de lui.

\- Drew …, fit-elle de son ton : 'Maintenant tu te tais et tu m'écoutes'. Je pense que ce n'est pas une bonne idée de te comparer sans arrêt avec Walter. Je reconnais que Ralph et lui ont une relation particulière, mais sans lui, Ralph serait encore en train de jouer aux échecs avec des salières ou à éviter l'école. J'ignorerais sans doute encore à que point mon fils est spécial. Je n'avais jamais été aussi proche de Ralph avant que Walter ne m'explique comment communiquer avec lui et toi aussi. Sans lui tu serais toujours assis dans ce stade à essayer de l'intéresser au base ball tandis que ton fils se contenterait de serrer les lèvres. J'ai été dépassée et toi aussi. Eh bien que ce soit dur d'admettre qu'un parfait inconnu soit plus à même de comprendre mon fils, je l'accepte. Walter est arrivé au bon moment pour Ralph. Imagine la vie qu'on aurait eu sans cela. Je ne veux pas que Ralph ait de mauvaises relations avec son père. Pas comme Toby, ou Sylvester ou encore Walter. Ils supportent à peine de se retrouver dans la même pièce que leur père. C'est tellement triste. Si tu continues de chercher à être plus cool que Walter ou à faire mieux que lui, d'une part tu vas te casser les dents parce que ni toi ni moi n'avons les moyens intellectuels de le faire et d'autres parts tu risques de perdre l'admiration que Ralph a pour toi.

\- Ralph ne m'admire pas. Je suis son père raté qui joue encore à un sport idiot … se plaignit le brun.

\- Bien sûr que non, soupira Paige.

\- C'est ce que pense Walter, non ? Alors pourquoi Ralph ne le penserait pas ! rappela Drew.

\- Walter ne te prend pas pour un raté et oui il considère que c'est idiot de gagner sa vie en jouant à un sport … mais c'est parce qu'il n'aime pas le sport et qu'il ne comprend pas le plaisir que ça peut apporter. C'est justement ça que tu offres à Ralph. Un autre point de vue. Cela dit, dis-toi que Walter peut à peine lancer une balle sans avoir l'air idiot, contre-argumenta la mère de Ralh

\- Vraiment ? s'amusa-t-il.

\- Tu n'as pas idée … sourit la jeune femme.

\- Alors je dois faire quoi ? demanda le jeune homme.

\- Essaie de t'entendre avec Walter ou au pire … d'être aimable. Grâce à lui, je suis devenue hyper cool aux yeux de Ralph.

\- Hyper cool hein ?

\- Oui je suis sa maman super cool, répéta Paige. Et quoi qu'il se passe, tu seras toujours le charmant père de Ralph.

\- Charmant ? demanda-t-il en souriant amusé.

\- Oui, même si je ne succombe plus à ton charme, précisa-t-elle.

\- Tu préfères celui de '197', plaisanta-t-il.

\- Très drôle, fit Paige en serrant les dents, et le regard lourd. Il n'allait pas être aussi jaloux de Walter sur ce plan-là ?

\- Je n'ai rien contre l'idée, je ne suis même pas jaloux que vous puissiez … enfin, c'est juste … il n'a pas l'air de te traiter aussi bien qu'il le faudrait, reconnut Drew.

\- Pour le moment, il n'y a rien à en dire, fit la mère de Ralph en secouant la tête. Il ne me maltraite pas, il est … pas doué avec les relations humaines. C'est pour ça qu'il m'a engagée, je te le rappelle. Mais pour en revenir à Ralph, tu vas faire un effort pour t'entendre avec Walter alors ?

\- Ce que tu me demandes est difficile, j'ai le sentiment d'être un crétin chaque fois que je lui parle, grimaça Drew

\- Et tu l'es, confirma la jeune femme, non je veux dire qu'on est tous crétin quand il nous parle, précisa-t-elle quand elle remarqua le regard choqué de son ex-mari.

\- C'est rassurant, grogna Drew en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Mmh' Surant ? coupa une voix rocailleuse au fond du couloir.

Paige fit un sourire à Drew et un signe de tête pour l'inciter à aller parler au génie.

\- Walter ! Bonjour, répondit le père de Ralph, essayant d'avoir l'air enjoué.

\- 'Jour, fit le génie en avançant lentement, essayant de ne pas appuyer sur les parties blessées par les tessons de la veille

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as au cou ? s'étonna le père de Ralph.

Paige lui fit signe de ne pas poser de questions là-dessus, tandis que Walter se contentait de secouer la tête et de faire demi-tour.

\- Euh … peut-être que je pourrais me rendre utile ? proposa le joueur de base ball en sortant les vêtements qu'il avait apporté.

\- L'infirmier doit arriver à 8h, ne t'inquiètes pas.

\- Paige, il est 8h10.

\- Quoi ! Ralph a être en retard à l'école !

\- Oui … Donc soit tu vas conduire Ralph en pyjama pendant que j'aide Walter à s'habiller ou je vais conduire Ralph et tu aides Walter à s'habiller, lâcha mesquinement le père du garçon.

\- Ralph ? Prends ton cartable, on file, répondit la jeune femme en prenant ses clés après une légère pause, les yeux agrandis parce que Drew avait sous-entendu.

Le petit garçon fit un large sourire en direction de Walter et de son père avant de suivre rapidement sa mère qui avait juste enfilé sa veste par dessus sa nuisette.

\- On a dû l'effrayer, plaisanta Drew en se tournant vers le génie qui semblait surtout surpris et indécis.

Le joueur resta silencieux quelques secondes avant de reprendre.

\- Je suppose que ça te gêne pour parler. On va rester sur du oui ou non. Euh … tu veux t'habiller ?

197 hocha la tête avant de finalement faire non de la tête.

\- Ah ? C'est pas que la chemise d'hôpital ne soit pas seyante mais …

\- 'lette … grimaça le patron de Scorpion.

\- Lette ? s'interrogea Drew avant d'écarquiller les yeux, oh ! Toilettes ! Euh oui … effectivement, ça va être difficile … mmmh ok. Je suppose que tu es dans la chambre d'ami.

Le jeune homme avança dans le couloir pour ouvrir le bouton de porte.

\- Il va falloir qu'on pense à remplacer ses boutons par des poignées, ce sera plus simple à ouvrir pour toi. Oh …pu …rée. fit Drew en voyant la lampe de chevet éclatée sur le sol.

\- M' Faut'… fit Walter d'un air gêné.

\- Et tu es vivant ?

Le génie écarquilla les yeux un peu perplexe.

\- Bon tu arrêtes de parler parce que tu as l'air de te faire du mal et je t'explique. Tu vois, fit-il en désignant l'autre lampe de chevet, clairement d'un autre modèle, j'ai cassé sa jumelle lorsque Paige était enceinte de Ralph. Elle tenait ces lampes de sa grand-mère, c'était la dernière chose qui lui restait d'elle, alors je me suis fait engueulé comme jamais je n'avais été engueulé et j'ai fini la nuit sur le paillasson de la porte d'entrée. Mais bon c'était peut-être les hormones de grossesse.

Walter était estomaqué. Elle avait dit que c'était pas grave. Maintenant il s'en voulait.

\- Hey ! Faut pas culpabiliser. Si elle dit que c'est ok, c'est ok. J'ai dû avoir moins de chance, fit Drew en faisant un clin d'oeil au génie.

Le père de Ralph avisa que la salle de bain attenante à la chambre d'ami portait aussi des boutons de porte, avant de ressortir vers la salle de bain principale, qui communiquait avec la chambre de Paige.

\- Ah, super, c'est une poignée. Tu veux essayer ?

Walter leva le bras, et posant son plâtre sur la poignée, elle descendit sans difficulté, le bout de ses doigts arrivant à tirer la porte sans souci.

\- Ben c'est déjà ça que tu peux faire seul.

Drew entra dans la salle de bain, rabattant le siège que Ralph avait laissé levé.

\- Je pense que le plus simple va être la position assise. Quand je m'étais cassé le bras, il y a quatre ans, c'est ce que le médecin m'avait conseillé. Le seul truc gênant va être l'essuyage … Heureusement je me souviens comment je faisais pour Ralph. Je te laisse tranquille, j'attends à coté.

Walter eut un hoquet de compréhension … ça allait être long quatre semaines les poignets dans le plâtre !

 **À suivre …**

 **Voilà, J'espère que ça vous a plu. Vous êtes libres de commenter ou pas. Cela dit, ça me ferait plaisir.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à la CBS, à Nick Santora et à Walter O'brien, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour ne pas les abîmer mais j'ai pas vraiment réussi. Seule l'histoire est de moi. L'univers appartient tout entier à la série Scorpion.

 **Première fanfiction sur ce fandom qui n'est malheureusement pas encore très riche, mais ne désespérons pas :)**

 **Je remercie Danacarine et Bernie Calling pour leur gentil commentaire. Ne pas hésiter à signer vos reviews afin que je puisse vous répondre en mp ;)**

 **Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à commenter ! Ça fait toujours plaisir ! ;)**

 **Où le monde bascule.**

Paige se gara devant l'entrée de l'école, se tournant vers Ralph, tandis que le garçon défaisait sa ceinture de sécurité, puis se penchait pour l'embrasser avant de prendre son cartable.

\- Maman ?

\- Oui, mon chéri ? sourit la jeune femme.

\- Je suis content que Walter soir à la maison.

\- Oui, moi aussi, répondit-elle, attendrie par les réactions de plus en plus humaines et communicantes de Ralph.

\- Mais je préférerais qu'il soit là pour autre chose que pour sa convalescence, déclara l'enfant en la regardant droit fans les yeux.

\- Ralph … je …

\- Maman, il faut arrêter de se voiler la face, fit le garçon avant de sortir de la voiture et de claquer la portière, laissant la jeune mère abasourdie. Si même Ralph s'en mêlait …

-0-0-0-

\- Tout se passe bien ? demanda Drew, de l'autre coté de la porte. Si c'est oui, donne un coup de pied dans la porte.

Un coup retentit, faisant hocher la tête du joueur. Décidément il se trouvait de bonne composition. Est-ce que ça allait suffire pour s'entendre avec le génie ? Au moins avec son extinction de voix, ça limitait ses propos désagréables.

\- Quand tu as besoin de moi, frappe deux coups.

Après quelques minutes de silence, les deux coups retentirent. Drew passa la tête par la porte pour découvrir 197 devant l'évier, pointant le robinet.

\- Pas eu besoin de moi pour ?

Walter secoua la tête, fermant les yeux, réellement embarrassé, indiquant l'évier. Il avait eu de la chance, pas de grosse commission.

\- Tu veux te laver les mains ? Euh … Ah je sais.

Drew sortit un gant de toilette, l'imbiba d'eau et le tordit afin d'en sortir un maximum d'eau. Il prit une main de Walter et lava méthodiquement les doigts qui sortaient du plâtre sans risquer de mouiller le-dit plâtre. Il s'occupa ensuite de l'autre main.

\- Eh ben voilà. Tout propre. Je vais chercher les vêtements que j'ai apporté et on t'habille.

Walter eut une moue dépitée et soupira, grimaçant un peu de douleur, sa gorge tirait désagréablement. Il détestait ne pas pouvoir être autonome, néanmoins il devait reconnaître que Drew lui laissait suffisamment d'espace pour ne pas se sentir trop infantilisé. Le père de Ralph revint à cet instant avec les vêtements et du film alimentaire ?

Le génie pencha la tête sceptique, mais Drew lui fit un large sourire, s'expliquant :

\- Je vais recouvrir tes plâtres avec, comme ça tu pourras prendre une douche. Je pourrais t'enfiler ce gant de toilette ou je mettrai du savon et j'ouvrirai la vanne de la douche … comme ça tu pourras te laver tout seul.

Walter écarquilla les yeux avant de sourire, c'était ingénieux et ça lui éviterait de trop s'exposer devant un étranger tout en préservant un peu de son autonomie.

\- Eh oui, je ne suis pas toujours idiot, plaisanta le joueur de base-ball.

Walter secoua la tête, essayant de montrer qu'il ne pensait pas qu'il était idiot, mais Drew commençait déjà à emballer ses plâtres.

\- Voilà. Et maintenant on retire la blouse. Je jure de garder la confidentialité de la salle de bain, s'amusa le père de Ralph, cherchant à détendre l'atmosphère comme il avait l'habitude dans les vestiaires de son équipe.

Le génie déglutit, mal à l'aise. Ça n'empêcha pas Drew de retirer vivement la blouse, d'attraper la main gauche du jeune homme pour lui mettre le gant et de se diriger vers la douche pour ouvrir la douche,

\- J'ai mis le gant sur la main gauche, il paraît qu'il est juste fêlé, je suppose que ce sera moins difficile pour l'utiliser. Allez zhou ! Dans la douche. Je reste à coté avec une serviette. Ou je laisse la serviette sur le tabouret ? Tu arriveras à la prendre ? annonça le joueur de base-ball, en regardant Walter bien droit dans les yeux, pour montrer qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance pour respecter au maximum son intimité.

Le génie hocha la tête en levant deux doigts pour indiquer la proposition numéro deux et de se glisser dans la douche, pendant que Drew ramenait le rideau en place pour éviter que l'eau ne s'écoule sur le sol. Il alla chercher un tabouret qu'il plaça près de la douche avec une grande serviette propre. Il soupira, prêt à attendre que Walter n'ait fini quand la sonnerie de la porte retentit. Peut-être l'infirmier ?

Il ouvrit la porte et tomba sur le reste de Scorpion.

\- Ah, le reste de la fine équipe. Je vous en prie, entrez.

\- Tu devais pas conduire Ralph à l'école, sourcilla Happy.

\- C'est vrai ça … tu n'avais pas de balles à lancer ? plaisanta Toby avant de se prendre un coup à l'arrière de la tête.

\- Excuse-le, parfois on ne sait même pas comment il fait pour être à la fois un génie et un idiot pareil, interrompit la chinoise.

\- Ouais … euh l'infirmier n'est pas passé, alors j'ai proposé de m'en occuper, ce qui fait que Paige est allée conduire Ralph à l'école en pyjama.

\- Ça c'est drôle fit l'homme au chapeau, faisant hausser un sourcil de désespoir à sa compagne.

\- Walter est sous la douche, il aura besoin de moi d'ici quelques minutes pour s'habiller. Faites comme chez vous.

\- Tu veux qu'on t'aide ?, proposa Sylvester.

\- Euh … je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Vous êtes proches, et il n'a pas franchement l'air à l'aise avec moi qui suis un étranger … alors vous … grimaça le père de Ralph.

\- Et puis Walter n'aimerait pas être en position de faiblesse devant nous. Devant Cabe, à la rigueur mais pas nous, tu te souviens pas après son accident ? confirma le psychiatre au jeune Dodd.

\- Vous êtes venu pour le voir ?

\- Je venais vérifier que le reste de la nuit était bien passée et donner mes instructions à l'infirmier.

\- Et prendre de ses nouvelles, s'enthousiasma Sylvester. Je lui ai apporté un nouveau portable et des programmes à installer pour qu'il puisse remettre de l'ordre dans ses affaires.

\- Dans ce cas, note tes instructions sur un bloc-note et donne le à Sylvester, Paige contactera l'hôpital pour qu'il vous envoie quelqu'un … vraiment, proposa Drew, avant de les quitter. Je vous laisse, je vais aider Walter. Débrouillez-vous.

\- Je trouve qu'il a de plus en plus d'assurance, c'est agaçant, commenta Toby.

\- Et moi je trouve que tu deviens de plus en plus arrogant, contra sa petite amie, le faisant ronchonner. Je trouve ça bien qu'il essaie de s'entendre avec Walter. Pour Ralph.

\- Moi aussi je le trouve sympathique.

\- Vous oubliez que c'est un sportif et les sportifs passaient leur temps à nous maltraiter, contre-argumenta le docteur Curtis.

\- Et ? Tu peux pas juger les gens sur base de ce qu'on a pu vivre. Drew fait de son mieux, on devrait faire de même. Au moins il essaie d'évoluer alors on pourrait aussi, se fâcha Sylvester, clouant le bec au psychiatre, et amenant un sourire sur les lèvres d'Happy.

C'est à cet instant que Paige ouvrit la porte d'entrée, retirant hâtivement son manteau avant de se figer en voyant l'équipe dans son living room.

Toby siffla devant la nuisette, tandis que Sylvester rougissait vivement. Happy ouvrit de grand yeux. C'est vrai qu'elle était canon dans cette tenue !

 **À suivre …**

 **Voilà, J'espère que ça vous a plu. Vous êtes libres de commenter ou pas. Cela dit, ça me ferait plaisir.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à la CBS, à Nick Santora et à Walter O'brien, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour ne pas les abîmer mais j'ai pas vraiment réussi. Seule l'histoire est de moi. L'univers appartient tout entier à la série Scorpion.

 **Première fanfiction sur ce fandom qui n'est malheureusement pas encore très riche, mais ne désespérons pas :)**

 **Je remercie Danacarine, Mimilia-rêveuse et Bernie Calling pour leur gentil commentaire. Ne pas hésiter à signer vos reviews afin que je puisse vous répondre en mp ;)**

 **Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à commenter ! Ça fait toujours plaisir ! ;)**

 **Où le monde bascule.**

\- Oh, excusez-moi, je … je file m'habiller, répondit vivement Paige, les joues rosissant légèrement,

La jeune femme tourna les talons, croisa Drew qui attendait près de la porte de la salle de bain et fila dans sa chambre où elle attrapa quelques vêtements avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain qui communiquait à sa chambre.

Erreur ! Elle glapit en s'excusant et refermant vivement la porte rouge de honte.

\- Seigneur ! soupira-t-elle, reprenant sa respiration.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux, cherchant à calmer les battements de son coeur. C'était pour le moins inattendu mais ça risquait de se reproduire tant que Walter vivrait chez elle. Des règles, il allait falloir instaurer des règles. Elle glissa contre la porte pour s'asseoir, reposant sa tête contre le montant. En tout cas, il n'avait rien à envier à Dame nature … Paige rougit de nouveau, pestant contre ses arrières-pensées. Il n'était pas prêt, ce n'était pas le moment … et elle devait se calmer.

-0-0-0-

Walter venait de sortir de la douche avec précaution et bataillait avec l'essuie pour le déplier et s'en envelopper lorsque la mère de Ralph avait ouvert la porte, les bras chargés de vêtements, dans sa nuisette affriolante. Elle avait eut un hoquet de surprise et rougissante avait murmuré des excuses en ressortant aussitôt de la pièce.

Les yeux écarquillés, Walter avait remonté instinctivement ses poignets, cherchant à remonter la serviette qui glissa entre ses doigts, rougissant furieusement.

\- Il y a un problème ? demanda Drew en passant la tête par l'autre porte. J'en entendu du bruit.

Le génie se raidit, cherchant à se dissimuler inutilement, mais le père de Ralph préféra faire comme si de rien n'était, ramassant la serviette et lui passant autour de la taille.

\- Assied-toi, je vais te sécher les cheveux.

Walter le regarda prendre une autre serviette avant qu'il ne se mette à frictionner sa tête. Ça avait été embarrassant que Paige le voie nu, autant pour lui que pour elle manifestement. Il n'avait jamais été à l'aise avec la nudité, surtout la sienne. C'était donc d'autant plus embarrassant. Il avait beau se sentir assez à l'aise avec Paige pour lui parler de ce qui le rendait confus, se mettre à nu de cette manière, ça le mettait vraiment mal à l'aise. Les contacts aussi le mettaient mal à l'aise, pourtant il recherchait souvent son contact. Il se sentait étrangement en sécurité lorsqu'elle était près de lui. Ralph devait ressentir la même chose. Non ? C'était sûrement grâce à la fibre maternelle de Paige ? Certainement, n'est-ce pas ?

Il sentit soudain quelque chose dans son oreille et il tressaillit. Il n'avait pas fait attention au discours de Drew.

\- Hi hi, ricana le joueur de base-ball. Ralph aussi avait horreur que j'essuie ses oreilles. Mais il ne faut pas laisse l'eau y stagner. Tu as les cheveux vachement bouclés en fait … J'aurais pas cru. Est-ce que je finis de les sécher au sèche-cheveux ?

Walter secoua la tête. Vraiment ce n'était pas nécessaire. Drew s'agenouilla devant lui.

\- Bien je te laisse finir de te sécher, puis je t'aide à t'habiller. Je pense qu'avec un peu d'entraînement tu arriveras à mettre ton caleçon et le bas de jogging sans problème. Vive les élastiques ! Par contre le tee-shirt, tu auras toujours besoin d'aide, ne serait-ce que pour ne pas malmener tes poignets. Ça va ?

Le génie eut une moue approbatrice. Ne sachant pas trop comment exprimer sa gratitude devant le tact de Drew.

\- Hey, on se secoue, ça ne va pas durer l'immobilité forcée de tes mains, bientôt tu pourras retaper sur ton ordi comme un cabri… s'amusa le père de Ralph.

Walter le regarda étrangement, ne comprenant pas.

\- On dit 'courir comme un cabri' mais … enfin bref. Blague pourrie. Je reviens dans cinq minutes.

197 soupira, trop de choses arrivaient trop vite, il avait l'impression d'être pris dans un tourbillon où rien n'avait de sens. Il n'arrivait pas à oublier les menaces de Collins. Il sentait confusément responsable d'avoir mis en danger Ralph et Paige. Est-ce que c'était de la culpabilité ? Il n'aurait pas dû se sentir coupable pourtant. Il n'avait rien fait de répréhensible n'est-ce pas ? Et avec tout ça, il ne cessait d'être un poids pour les autres. Ils avaient dû le secourir des griffes de Marc. Ils allaient lui racheter des vêtements, et Paige l'hébergeait et elle s'occupait de lui alors qu'il réveillait tout le monde en pleine nuit et qu'il cassait la lampe de sa grand-mère. Il se sentait tellement submergé qu'il se mit à respirer bruyamment cherchant de l'air.

Walter ferma les yeux et se concentra sur des algorithmes du dernier code qu'il avait créé, ce qui l'aida à se calmer. Peut-être devrait-il en parler avec Cabe ? L'agent Gallo était comme un père pour lui. En temps normal, il se serait adressé à Paige mais … peut-être pas dans ces conditions. Il rougit encore à l'idée qu'elle l'ait vu nu.

C'est alors que Drew entra dans la pièce, et attrapa le sous-vêtement.

\- Prêt ? Bien tu enfiles le premier pied puis le second, et …

Le père de Ralph plaça l'élastique entre les doigts de Walter afin qu'il puisse tirer sur le vêtement jusqu'à ce que l'essuie ne gêne sa progression.

\- Bien je retire la serviette, et tu finis de remonter. Sois un grand garçon !

\- Ralph ? demanda Walter de sa voix cassée.

\- Tu suis … c'est bien et à trois : un, deux, trois !

Drew retira vivement la serviette tandis que Walter remontait difficilement mais avec efficacité le caleçon sur ses hanches. Le joueur leva ses doigts en V de victoire, se rapprochant pour remettre correctement l'élastique que Walter avait tourné dans la manoeuvre.

\- Parfait. On essaie le bas de jogging ?

Walter hocha la tête et enfila tout aussi aisément le pantalon, malgré une légère douleur sur le poignet droit.

\- Hé, super. Et maintenant on tend les bras en avant que je passe ce confortable tee-shirt.

Le génie obéit et Drew lui passa les manches par les poignets, et en profita pour passer ensuite la tête dans le bon trou.

\- Eh voilà. C'est plus facile qu'avec Ralph, lui gigotait tout le temps.

Walter eut un regard noir et Drew sourit largement.

\- Ordinairement vous auriez dû me tirer la langue. Je vais me contenter de ça. Content ? Je suppose que Paige va nous préparer un bon petit déjeuner maintenant. Avec tout ça, vous n'avez pas encore pris le temps de manger. Et je ne dirais pas non à un café ! conclut le père de Ralph. Les autres sont déjà là, on t'attend dans le salon.

Le fondateur de Scorpion se contenta d'observer le joueur de base-ball sortir de la pièce en laissant la porte ouverte afin de lui faciliter la tâche. Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre, incertain. Il enfila les pantoufles que Drew avait laissé par terre à son intention, puis fit quelques pas en direction de l'autre porte, hésitant. Fallait-il qu'il aille parler à Paige maintenant de l'incident ou devait-il attendre ?

-0-0-0-

Après avoir enfilé un jean et une fine blouse rose sur ses sous-vêtements, la jeune femme s'était assise sur le bout de son lit, les bras tendus en arrière, regardant le plafond comme si elle pouvait voir au travers le ciel bleu et y trouver une quelconque réponse à ses interrogations. Elle avait conscience qu'il ne fallait pas brusquer Walter, surtout en ce moment, mais il devenait urgent d'éclaircir leur situation. Ne serait-ce que parce que tout le monde la pressait de le faire. L'équipe, Drew, Ralph … ils la harcelaient. Pourquoi elle plutôt que Walter ? Parce qu'il était imperméable à ce genre de remarque. Toby avait sûrement déjà essayé, et il avait sûrement nié … comme lors de leur premier baiser. Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit, passant une main sur ses lèvres, se rappelant de l'intensité de l'échange. Malheureusement elle se souvenait aussi comment Walter s'était dégagé, niant tout en bloc. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant d'entendre un coup contre la porte.

Paige se leva encore pieds nus et ouvrit la porte pour trouver l'objet de ses pensées habillé cette fois. Il semblait hésiter et elle sourit.

 **À suivre …**

 **Voilà, J'espère que ça vous a plu. Vous êtes libres de commenter ou pas. Cela dit, ça me ferait plaisir.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à la CBS, à Nick Santora et à Walter O'brien, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour ne pas les abîmer mais j'ai pas vraiment réussi. Seule l'histoire est de moi. L'univers appartient tout entier à la série Scorpion.

 **Première fanfiction sur ce fandom qui n'est malheureusement pas encore très riche, mais ne désespérons pas :)**

 **Désolée pour le temps que ça a pris, mais parfois il a des gens qui ont le don de vous faire perdre toute imagination.**

 **Je remercie Korrigane, Fosie et Bernie Calling pour leur gentil commentaire. Ne pas hésiter à signer vos reviews afin que je puisse vous répondre en mp ;)**

 **Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à commenter ! Ça fait toujours plaisir ! ;)**

 **Où le monde bascule.**

Paige se leva encore pieds nus et ouvrit la porte pour trouver l'objet de ses pensées habillé cette fois. Il semblait hésiter et elle sourit.

-0-0-0-

Le silence s'était installé confortablement dans la pièce, semblant suspendre le temps. Paige se contentait de lui sourire, confiante, comme à son habitude. De temps à autres, il ouvrait la bouche avant de la refermer, incapable de sortir les mots qu'il aurait eu envie de dire. Principalement parce qu'il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il voulait exprimer, ni comment le faire avec sa voix éraillée. Sa gorge tirait toujours un peu, sans vraiment le blesser. Il avait souffert bien plus suite à son accident de voiture.

Non ce qui le dérangeait, c'était les mots qui se précipitaient pour sortir le faisant inexorablement buter sur le premier mot. D'habitude le flot sortait sans peine. Peut-être que la douleur de l'étranglement et la nécessité de se taire plusieurs avaient affaibli ses cordes vocales ? Toby lui aurait certainement dit qu'il se cherchait de fausses excuses et qu'il avait été traumatisé par l'agression de Marc… mais ça c'était inconcevable. Il ne pouvait pas être … perturbé par ce fou. L'était-il ?

La jeune femme lui sourit doucement.

\- Je peux t'aider ?

Walter secoua la tête, avant d'articuler lentement.

\- Dé… désolé.

La jeune femme le regarda un peu perplexe.

\- Je … ne comprends pas.

\- La lampe …la chambre, … merci.

Paige sourit.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour la lampe, je te l'ai déjà dit. Et pour l'hébergement, c'est naturel, je te l'assure. Ça nous fait plaisir de t'accueillir chez nous.

Elle posa sa main sur sa joue, légère comme une aile de papillon, toujours souriante. Le jeune homme frémit sous la caresse, tendu comme à chaque fois qu'un rapprochement entre eux s'opérait.

\- On sera toujours heureux que tu sois avec nous, Walter.

La jeune femme se rapprocha davantage, laissant glisser sa main le long du coup du jeune homme, s'apprêtant à l'embrasser lorsqu'on frappa bruyamment à la porte. Le couple se sépara vivement alors que la porte s'ouvrait brusquement, laissant la tête de Curtis passer l'embrasure

\- Paige ? Tu sais, tu as peut-être eu tort de laisser filer Drew. C'est un parfait petit homme d'intérieur. Il est en train de nous faire un petit déj … du feu de dieu ! Par contre, si je pouvais soigner Walter avant d'aller lui faire du shopping, ce serait pas mal. J'ai contacté l'hôpital pour l'infirmier, il se sont gourés dans les dates. Ils m'ont dit lendemain en partant du principe qu'il était passé minuit. Franchement, je trouve qu'ils sont fort pour se trouver de fausses excuses pour justifier leur incompétence, déblatéra le psychiatre.

\- Bien sûr, fit la jeune femme, il est tout à toi. J'ai une petite pharmacie dans la salle de bain si besoin. Cela dit ça a l'air moins enflé.

\- T'inquiète, j'ai mon matos. Installe-toi sur le lit, Walter. Ça ne devrait pas prendre longtemps.

Paige sortit en prenant une paire de bottine dans sa penderie et rejoignit la cuisine avec entrain.

\- J'ai fait des oeufs, du bacon, des pancakes, ça va ? demanda Drew.

\- Oui, c'est parfait.

\- Est-ce que Walter pourra le manger avec sa gorge ? s'inquiéta Sylvester.

\- Je vais faire un bol de flocons d'avoine. Ça passera mieux, proposa la jeune femme.

\- C'est délicieux, fit Happy.

\- Tu manges ? s'étonna Paige, tu sautes presque toujours le déjeuner !

\- Je le prends chez moi d'habitude, mais … s'arrêta la jeune femme en rougissant.

\- Mais ? reprit Drew en s'installant à table avec une cruche de jus d'orange pressé.

\- Rien, éluda la chinoise.

Elle avait failli laissé échapper qu'elle avait passé la nuit chez Toby, et que le psy était loin d'avoir une cuisine opérationnelle. Elle sentit le regard de Paige sur elle, et dévia le regard en se concentrant sur ses oeufs. La mère eut un sourire amusé, elle espérait bien que sa déduction était juste. Ce serait très amusant de mettre en boîte Toby et Happy pour une fois …

\- Est-ce que tu es sûr que la poele était propre ? s'enquit la calculatrice humaine.

\- Euh … fit Drew avant de regarder Paige.

\- Je nettoie toujours à fond ma vaisselle, Sly, Drew n'avait pas besoin de vérifier.

\- Avec des produits …

\- Bio, bien sûr. Aucun produits toxiques dans ma cuisine. Mange, ordonna la mère de famille.

Drew la regarda de manière confuse.

\- Il n'exagère pas un peu ? souffla le joueur de baseball.

\- Il souffre de toc, et il est maniaque. Sincèrement, il est sage par rapport à quand je l'ai connu.

\- D'accord.

\- Et voilà, notre patron a été soigneusement 'réparé' par mes soins, maintenant à table, annonça bruyamment Toby, son chapeau vissé sur la tête.

\- Installe-toi ici, fit la jeune femme À Walter en lui apportant le bol de flocon d'avoine et une cuillère.

\- Merci, sortit sa voix éraillée.

\- Ça va mieux la gorge.

\- J'ai vérifié. Ça cicatrise bien. J'ai laissé la crème à appliquer matin et soir sur ta table de chevet Paige.

\- Tu as regard son pied ?

\- Son pied ? s'étonna le médecin.

\- Il a marché sur un tesson hier. Tu ne lui as pas montré ?

Walter haussa les épaules.

\- Pas mal, expliqua-t-il.

\- Ben vérifie en changeant le pincement, si tu constates une infection, tu me préviens, fit le médecin, en levant les yeux au ciel.

Walter attrapa le bout de la cuillère avec le bout de ses doigts, cherchant à lever l'instrument, mais il glissa sur la table, le faisant grimacer.

\- Attend ! Je vais t'aider fit Paige, en prenant le couvert et le plongeant dans le bol.

Elle leva la cuillère vers le jeune homme qui soupira et se leva, préférant rejoindre le salon. L'équipe se regarda un peu gênée.

\- Il n'aime pas être materné … fit Curtis, en grimaçant.

\- Et on a fait ça toute la matinée, conclut Drew.

\- Mais on ne peut pas faire autrement, il n'arrive pas à tenir une fourchette ! s'indigna la brune.

\- Si on lui laissait un peu de temps. Quand il aura faim, il viendra nous demander de l'aide, proposa Drew.

\- Il est capable de se laisser mourir de faim par fierté, fit la jeune femme en se levant et en prenant le bol.

La sonnette de l'entrée retentit.

-Bon, je vais ouvrir, mais après il sera prié de manger, annonça la jeune femme en posant violemment le bol sur la table et de se diriger vers la porte.

\- Je suis contente de pas être à la place de Walt, fit Happy en se resservant.

\- Tu manges ? s'étonna Curtis.

La jeune femme le regarda en coin pour le faire taire. Sly les regarda, intrigué et Drew mit les pieds dans le plat.

\- Y a quelque chose entre vous ?

\- NON ! répondirent vivement les deux jeunes gens.

Drew se contenta de reprendre une bouchée tandis que Sly faisait de même pour ne pas avoir à relever.

\- Salut les jeunes, dit l'agent Gallo, en relevant ses lunettes.

\- Bonjour Cabe, répondirent les autres.

\- Walter n'est pas avec vous ?

\- Il boude, il refuse que je lui donne à manger, se plaignit Paige, en reprenant son bol.

\- Passe, je m'en occupe, proposa Cabe.

\- Mais …

\- Je m'en occupe. Toby et Happy, on se dépêche, Walter a besoin de vêtements. Sly tu as apporté un portable, je suppose ?

\- Oui, on pourra gérer s'occuper de tout réinstaller … dès que … enfin.

\- Bien, Drew et Paige, je vous charge de rendre l'appartement plus … autonome ?

\- Je vais aller chercher des poignées de remplacement pour lui faciliter la tâche. On a trouvé une bonne routine pour la douche et l'habillage, expliqua Drew.

Gallo hocha la tête, ravi de trouver de l'aide.

\- Paige ?

\- Je vais ranger la cuisine et la salle de bain, manifestement, on a pas besoin de moi … fit la jeune femme en ramassant les assiettes d'un ton amer.

 **À suivre …**

 **Voilà, J'espère que ça vous a plu. Vous êtes libres de commenter ou pas. Cela dit, ça me ferait plaisir.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à la CBS, à Nick Santora et à Walter O'brien, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour ne pas les abîmer mais j'ai pas vraiment réussi. Seule l'histoire est de moi. L'univers appartient tout entier à la série Scorpion.

 **Première fanfiction sur ce fandom qui n'est malheureusement pas encore très riche, mais ne désespérons pas :)**

 **Près d'un an, certes. Mais l'année scolaire a été intense avec un tout nouveau cours à préparer, un autre à refaire en profondeur, et une classe très difficile. Et en plus j'ai repris la lecture, et c'est comme une drogue, j'ai dû mal à lâcher mes livres.**

 **Je remercie le Guest, Hasuu, Aumima91, Fosie, Danacarine et Bernie Calling pour leur gentil commentaire. Ne pas hésiter à signer vos reviews afin que je puisse vous répondre en mp ;)**

 **Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à commenter ! Ça fait toujours plaisir ! ;)**

 **Où le monde bascule.**

\- Je vais ranger la cuisine et la salle de bain, manifestement, on a pas besoin de moi … fit la jeune femme en ramassant les assiettes d'un ton amer.

-0-0-0-

Le génie s'était assis sur le fauteuil près de la fenêtre, fixant l'horizon sans réellement faire attention au paysage, ni même au vol des oiseaux pour en calculer les trajectoires.

\- Salut, petit, fit Cabe en s'asseyant devant lui sur la table basse.

Walter détourna enfin son regard vers l'agent, l'air dubitatif, puis se figea en voyant le bol de porridge dans la main.

\- Ça ? Il faut que tu manges, ceci ne sera pas douloureux, il n'y a plus qu'à …

\- Non, répondit le jeune homme sans buter sur la syllabe.

\- Non tu n'as pas faim ? Il faut manger quand même, tu dois prendre des forces. Le cerveau et le reste du corps ne tourneront pas sans un apport énergétique, s'amusa Gallo.

\- Pas un bébé, secoua-t-il la tête.

\- Ah, je vois. C'est pas parce qu'on te donne la becquée que tu es un bébé. C'est parce que tu refuses la becquée alors que manifestement tu ne peux pas utiliser de couvert pour le moment, que tu passes pour un bébé.

Le génie eut un sifflement de rage devant la pertinence du propos, vexé d'être assimilé à un enfant.

\- Walter, il n'y a rien d'avilissant à être aidé. Ce serait infantilisant si on continuait de te nourrir à la petite cuillère alors que tu es capable de le faire. Ce n'est pas agréable, mais ça ne durera que le temps de libérer une de tes mains de son plâtre. Mon raisonnement est logique, tu n'as plus le choix. Ouvre la bouche, ou j'utilise la technique du petit train.

Un regard noir lui répondit et la bouche s'ouvrit, laissant l'agent le nourrir.

Sly s'installa à coté, ouvrant le nouvel ordinateur.

\- J'ai apporté les sauvegardes principales qui étaient sur nos clouds. Mais d'abord, je vais réinstaller la plupart de nos programmes. Pour tes programmes perso, il faudra que tu m'aides. Lesquels je fais en premier fit Sylvester en sortant sa liste de programme. 197 pointant son doigt sur un nom puis un deuxième, un troisième et ainsi de suite afin de montrer l'ordre dans lequel il estimait l'importance et l'urgence.

\- Ok, c'est parti. Je mets mes mots de passe, tu changeras plus tard, fit le fan de FunGuy.

La voix de Drew retentit alors qu'il enfilait son manteau :

\- J'ai compté 7 boutons de porte à changer, je vais à la quincaillerie, j'essayerai de trouver d'autres astuces.

\- Merci, répondit Paige en terminant la vaisselle.

\- Walter, appela doucement Cabe.

Le jeune homme sursauta, surpris dans sa rêverie. Ça faisait quelques secondes de trop à s'attarder sur la jeune femme. Aussi reprit-il son petit déjeuner alors que cette dernière s'avançait vers le petit groupe.

\- Voilà, je n'ai plus rien à faire, soupira-t-elle. Je suppose que Sly n'a pas besoin de moi…

Dodd ne releva même pas la tête de son pianotage :

\- Non, d'ici une minute, les chargements commenceront et je n'aurai moi-même plus qu'à attendre.

Cabe reposa la cuillère au fond du bol, tandis que Walt s'installait plus profondément dans le fauteuil.

\- Paige, est-ce que par hasard tu aurais quelques films ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Dans ce cas, je propose qu'on en profite pour initier Walter et Sylvester au cinéma, sourit-il, amusé.

La jeune femme quitta enfin son air morose. Quelle bonne idée !

\- Un film ? Pleurnicha Sylvester.

\- Un classique. Pas un truc de super héros, précisa l'agent.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment de Western, fit Paige en se levant et cherchant dans le meuble. Non pas ça, hum … La ligne verte ? C'est une adaptation que j'aime assez.

\- Excellente idée, lui répondit Gallo.

Sylvester avait déjà commencé à sortir son mouchoir, anxieux, tandis que 197 secouait la tête sans réussir à se faire comprendre.

\- Les gars, vous allez enfin découvrir un des plus grand loisirs des gens normaux : le cinéma.

\- Ça fait peur ?

\- Non, Sly, ce n'est pas un film d'horreur. C'est plutôt un film dramatique, fantastique. C'est impossible de ne pas pleurer en le regardant par contre.

\- Des émotions, du relationnel, une activité amusante. Tout ça c'est ce que tu es sensée leur apporter. C'est parfait. Walt, ce n'est pas parce que tu fais non, qu'on va changer d'avis. Tu veux faire quoi d'autres ? Tu ne peux pas travailler, ni lire, ne tenir de cartes, ni jouer à des jeux vidéos … un film c'est idéal. Et ça t'ouvrira un peu les yeux sur "la vie réelle".

Paige fit un sourire confiant au jeune homme qui leva les épaules. Après tout, quitte à perdre du temps, autant leur faire plaisir. Elle se pencha vers le lecteur dvd, insérant le disque, tandis que Walt détournait le regard, conscient que fixer la jeune femme dans cette position était inapproprié, même si plaisant.

Cabe s'installa dans le fauteuil en face de Sylvester, tandis que la mère de Ralph contournait la table basse, passait derrière Sly pour tirer les rideaux et revenait ensuite s'asseoir à coté de Walter sur le sofa. Le jeune homme se tassa sur son coté, surpris. Paige retira ses chaussures, ramena ses jambes sur sofa, se calant sur l'accoudoir avec deux coussins, prenant un troisième contre elle, tandis que ses pieds se coinçait contre le dossier. Correctement installée, elle appuya sur le bouton "play".

197 la regardait faire, médusé. Autant la position avait l'air inconfortable, autant la jeune femme avait l'air d'être très à l'aise. Sur l'écran, des bribes de scènes haletantes passaient, comme si le film sautait. Sylvester tressaillait en voyant la saleté et la sueur couler sur les personnages et le sang qui semblait suinter de partout.

Walter finit par se pencher en avant pour attirer l'attention sur le problème de l'écran.

\- Prob… pro…lème.

\- Non, ce sont des flashs de souvenirs, Walter. Le réalisateur utilise des bribes de séquences pour signifier un cauchemar. Contente-toi de regarder sans penser. Enfin essaye de ne pas trop réfléchir.

\- Taisez-vous, fit Gallo, en repliant ses manches, après avoir retiré sa veste pour être plus à l'aise.

Enfin Sylvester arrêta de trembler quand le cauchemar prit fin et qu'un vieil homme apparut sur l'écran. Une maison de retraite … qu'est-ce que Cabe pouvait trouver d'exaltant à cette histoire ? Il aimait les western parce que c'était des films d'action, non ?

Pourquoi tout le monde s'étonnait qu'il sorte se promener ? S'il sortait avec du pain, c'est qu'il devait nourrir des oiseaux ou autres, non ? Un film dans un film ? Walter reporta son attention vers Paige qui chantonnait l'air. Elle donnait l'impression d'aimer le vieux film. Il revint vers l'écran Pourquoi pleurait-il, maintenant ? Pour un film ? Comment c'était possible ? Pourtant Paige avait dit que ce film faisait pleurer aussi. Étrange.

Un gardien de prison dans les années 30 ? Des condamnés à mort ? Il ne s'y attendait pas à ça. Et cette histoire d'infection urinaire… vraiment. Waouh il est gigantesque ce type. Et ce Percy, quel sale type. Ce n'est pas intelligent, l'autre pourrait le retourner d'un seul geste. Le chef rentre sans protection ?! Quel courage !

\- "Comme le café, sauf que ça s'écrit pas pareil" murmura la jeune femme, tandis que John Coffey prononçait la même réplique.

Walter plissa les yeux vers Paige, elle avait l'air subjuguée par le film, elle ne semblait pas commenter toutes les scènes comme lui. Il reporta son attention sur l'écran et décida de se prêter au jeu. Juste suivre l'histoire.

Sentant le regard de Walter s'attarder régulièrement dans sa direction, Paige se décida à tourner la tête dans sa direction, le moment qu'elle préférait, la présentation de Coffey avait eu lieu. Le jeune homme regardait avec attention l'écran. De temps en temps, son front se ridait, montrant qu'il ne comprenait pas. En particulier les silences de connivence de l'équipe. Des références élémentaires, mais c'était touchant de le voir essayer. Walter et Sly sursautèrent violemment lorsque Coffey utilisa son don sur l'infection urinaire de Paul. Ahuri, le premier se tourna par habitude vers sa "traductrice".

\- Comment les gens peuvent-ils …

\- Chuut fit-elle. C'est un film fantastique, Walter, c'est admis.

Il la fixa, un peu hébété et revint vers le film, assimilant difficilement ce qui n'aurait pas dû être. Pourtant c'était une fiction et dans une fiction, logiquement tout était possible. L'histoire n'était pas OBLIGÉE de respecter la réalité physique.

 **À suivre …**

 **Voilà, J'espère que ça vous a plu. Vous êtes libres de commenter ou pas. Cela dit, ça me ferait plaisir.**


End file.
